Exploring Attributes
by Geeti Ara
Summary: Misaki and her family move and she starts at a new school. On her second day she meets someone that will tease and torment her endlessly. A someone that happens to be a blonde perverted alien.But what will happen when she starts exploring herself after affected by his passionate love? First story please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 First Day

_**Exploring Attributes**_

**Chapter: 1**

**First Day...**

**hello everyone this type time its checked. hope you guys will like it**

Beta-ing done by Sailor Peach

Chapter One: First Day...

Misaki's POV

So my mother decided to move to Tokyo, so we, my mom Minako, my sister Suzuna, and I, could settle down.

I always wondered why my father left us in the first place. I guess he couldn't think about his children enough to stay. Maybe he didn't ever love us at all.

The sun is shining above my head as I head towards my new two story house. The front gate has a small opening, and you can see a big sakura flowered tree in the front yard. The first floor has the main opening door and a few windows that reveal the dining room and kitchen. The second story has a small balcony, and the Sakura tree hides half of it.

"Oni-chan, are you going to come inside?" Suzuna called out.

"Honey, come on in! We have a lot of work to do!" my mother chimed in. So I went inside to help them out before bed.

Early the next morning, I was up early ready to attend my new school, Miyabigaoka Academy High School. I was happy and grateful to be able to study in such an expensive and highly ranked school. And it's all thanks to my mother, who supports me and encourages me, to get good grades and do well in my academics. She always said that if I studied hard enough and did well, I could easily get a scholarship to study in a good school, without it being a financial burden on our family.

When I was accepted, I was so happy I wouldn't be being a burden on my family, and I could get a very good education.

I arrived at the gigantic mansion school, and walked the long entrance path to the front doors. 'Here I go..' I thought.

I was walking down the corridors, looking for my homeroom when a cheerfuk girl approached me.

"Ohayo! I'm Sakura. You must be the new transfer student, I heard was coming from Hokkaido, right?" she said bubbly.

"Ah, yes, Ohayo, I am the new student from Hokkaido." I answered, a bit confused and surprised by the cheerful greeting.

"So, what's your name miss?" she politely asked.

"My name is Ayuzawa Misaki, it's nice to meet you... Ahh sorry what was your name again?" I asked her.

"Wow, that's such a cute name! My names Sakura! Sorry! I must have been talking too fast! Can I call you Misaki? You are such a cute girl! Let's be friends!" she sputtered.

Sakura gave me a huge smile, and I returned it.

"Hey Sakura, can you help me find my homeroom?"

"Oh of course! Since your the only new student this year in our grade, I know exactly where to go! We are even in the same class!" she said excitedly and linked her arm on mine.

"Thank you..." I said, and well that's all I could say. I followed her down a hallway as she guided us towards the classroom.

I noticed that almost everyone in the whole school was staring at us, well me, as we passed. I could tell they all already knew I was coming. It felt a little uncomfortable; It felt like that I belonged on some other planet, the way they brazenly stared and whispered. So I just smiled at them, then at myself of the silly thought of being an alien.

I kind of feel nervous, because I know most students in Miyabigaoka belonged to rich and powerful families. They were the children that were the successors of their family businesses or they were already the heirs of their family fortunes.

Just as we were about to enter our classroom, a guy with blonde hair approached us. The first thought that struck me as I gazed up at him was 'Is he the devil?' He grinned devilishly at me as he came closer.

"Well Ohayo Miss Sakura, how are you today?" he asked still eying me up. It was a bit annoying the way he was staring, more intensely then the others.

Suddenly, The whole atmosphere changed, and I could here whispers of excitement around me, mostly from all of the girls.

" Oh my gosh, Mako! Look Igarashi-kun, he is just so handsome!" said one girl, almost screaming.

"I know! I see him! I think I'm gonna faint! He is just so dreamy!" said another girl.

"I wonder who will ask him to prom this year?" said yet another girl. I felt really kind of disgusted. I mean how can girls can be so whiny and flirty. Fan girls make me sick.

"Ohayo Igarashi-san, how are you today?" she greeted him in a formal but very friendly way, like they were very close friends.

"Oh, I am fine Sakura, So, is this the new girl everyone at school has been talking about?" he asked as he continued to stare and now gesture towards me.

"Yup, she is the one. And guess what? She's even in our class!" Sakura beamed.

'OUR?' What does that mean? Oh no. I will be studying in the same class as him! He looks like a perverted devil! And then he comes with all those fan girls? 'Sigh.'

As all of this was hitting me, He suddenly takes my hand and kisses it softly.

"Ohayo, miss. I am Igarashi Tora, president of this school. I am extremely pleased to meet you at last. May You please tell me your name, miss?" he said in 'his' most suave voice.

I could feel all the students, especially the girls, staring at me, well really glaring at me with animal like fury. I was astonished by this sudden occurrence, by his mannerisms and gaze, so all I could do was blush.

"I... I am Ayuzawa Misaki. Ohayo, Pleased to make your acquaintance." And then I pulled my hand back from him.

" Oh, Misaki! Tora is one of my closest friends! If you ever have any problems with anything and I'm not here to help you, He's always here! I'm sure you two will hit it off and become good friends soon!" Sakura told me pulling me into the classroom as the bell rang.

"Of course, Misaki, I will always be at your service if you need it.." He smiled a wicked smile.

And I even smiled back at him as we took our seats. Sakura sat beside me and Igarashi took the seat behind her.

A minute or two went by and class didn't start yet so everyone was chatting. I settled in my desk while I listened to my two new 'friends' talking discreetly with each other, they only used signs in their silent conversation.

"Tora, why isn't he here yet?" she finally whispered to him.

"Ha," he snorted, " he probably won't even show up..."

"Won't that be a problem?" she asked.

"Who knows?"

"But again?" she asked?

"Yeah..." he said.

The late bell rang and class had officially started and everyone was present, except for one, who I suspected was to sit behind me, in the last empty desk. I figured he is the one Sakura and Igarashi were talking about.

The day passed by rather happily. We three had lunch together and another student named Shizuka joined us. She belonged to another class. I found out she was also Sakura's friend. And so when school was over I returned home, exhausted from the days events.

"Tadaima, okaa-san, Oni-chan." I said as I saw my mother and sister sitting in the kitchen when as walked in. I so tired, i skipped dinner and went right to bed**.**

**please do review thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 first sight

Thank you to every one for reading my story

i hope you will like this one too

i have finally found a beta and thus redoing the chap to reduce mistakes

thank you sailor peach

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter- 2**

**First sight**

* * *

><p>Beta-ing by Sailor Peach<p>

Sakura's POV

"Tora, do you think you can pick me up for school today?" I called and asked  
>him.<p>

"Sure, I can pick you up on my way to school, which is now, I'm on my way  
>already..." He agreed and put his phone away. Minutes later he pulled up in<br>front of Sakura's house, and she jumped in the car.

"Hey Tora, thanks for getting me! Did you talk to him? How is he? Is he  
>coming? Is he?" I asked Tora as I buckled up in his car.<p>

"Oh him... Yeah he is going to attend today, I think he's just fine, try not  
>to worry..." he said. After that both of us were silent The rest of the way<br>to school.

Misaki's POV

I saw Sakura and Tora walking towards the school so I jogged to catch up to  
>them.<p>

"Ohayo, Sakura, how are you this morning?'" I greeted, completely ignoring  
>Igarashi Tora.<p>

"Ah! Ohayo Misaki! I'm great! Did you like your first day? How are you?" she  
>questioned me enthusiastically. I heard Tora do one of those loud throat<br>clearing coughs to get my attention.

"Hey, no Ohayo to me Miss Ayuzawa? I was standing right next to Sakura..." he  
>complained in a I can't believe she has the nerve to ignore ME voice. Like<br>he's all high and mighty.

"Gomen, Igarashi, Ohayo..." I replied to him politely, gave him a courtsie and  
>turned and walked away from his highness. He didn't say a word, probably a<br>little shocked at my actions, and just walked in tow with us.

Tense was an understatement as we walked into our classroom. Everyone was  
>acting differently then yesterday, and there seemed to be anxiousness in the<br>air. Was everyone waiting for something? 'Or someone' I thought.

* * *

><p>Before class officially started I ran to my locker to put away my lunch and<br>afternoon books. I noticed someone to my right, down a few lockers, with  
>blonde hair just like Igarashi, only longer. He had a pokey sticking out of<br>his mouth and was tall and... handsome? What the heck am I thinking?

He was pulling books out of his locker and putting them into his bag. There  
>was a group of girls giggling and whispering giddily at the end of the locker<br>row, staring at the blonde boy. More fan girls, he's probably just like that  
>Igarashi. But he didn't pay them any heed but I still didn't give a<br>damn. I closed my locker and started my way back to class. I was passing by  
>him when I noticed he stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a<br>strange expression. I pretended like I didn't notice him and continued to  
>the classroom.<p>

As I was about to take my seat, I noticed that I forgot my notebook. 'I  
>guess he distracted me...' As I was about to turn down the hall, I heard a<br>girls shaky loud voice speaking to someone. And for some reason I decided to  
>eavesdrop.<p>

"Umm, hi... I… I really... like you!" she exclaimed. "Would you go with me  
>to the... To the prom?" her voice trembled. The last people I remember<br>seeing were that blonde boy and a few fan girls. I peeked my head around the  
>corner to see a girl speaking with the blonde boy, and a few other girls a bit<br>away from them giggling.

"Sorry, I'm not interested..." he said in a serious monotone, then turned away  
>to close his locker.<p>

The girl started crying like a baby and ran away down the hall, the few  
>other girls following her yelling comforting words. I was stunned at the<br>boys coldness. He could have let her down nicer. I mean how can someone  
>just be so... Rude! I marched right up besides him. And then I grabbed his<br>tie to pull his pompous face down to scold him.

"Hey who do you think you are? You didn't have to be such a jerk to her!  
>I'm sure someone like YOU gets tons of confessions! I was sure you had a<br>better way to let those girls down!" I yelled in his face. I knew my first  
>instincts were correct. He was a high school idol with a bad attitude, just<br>like that damn Igarashi.

"What the he'll makes you think you can talk to girls that way?" I asked  
>tugging even harder, he even winced. I know I don't like fan girls, but I<br>don't think it's right for any girl to be talked to like they barely existed.

He just looked at me and gave me such a smug 'haha' smirk, I wanted to slap it  
>off his face. And then he spoke.<p>

"So you must be the new transfer student, from Hokkaido correct?"

Man does everyone know that I am from Hokkaido? I quickly let go of his tie  
>and took a step back. I was still ** off at the nerve of this guy. He<br>then pulled out another pokey and let it hang from the corner of his mouth.

"Even an idol doesn't have any right to just reject a girl in such a harsh  
>way. It's not proper idol like behavior..." I said.<p>

"Baka..." I muttered and then walked over to my locker to get my notebook.  
>Right after I retrieved it, and closed the locker, I turned and he was<br>staring at me, waiting.

"I don't know who you think you are GIRL, some tough feminist type or  
>something, but you are just some girl, so act like one and dont just barge in<br>and try to be a hero." He said and looked at me like I was an insect that  
>needed to be swatted away.<p>

"This world isn't fit for girls like you. Only the submissive..." he said.

I have never wanted to hit someone so bad before. I walked up to him and got  
>in his face.<p>

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do you think girls are just weak and  
>fragile creatures here for your amusement? That they are just door mats?<br>You are wrong! It's completely a waste of time talking to you and boys  
>like you."<p>

"Do YOU actually believe you're some kind of god? So high ranked and powerful  
>you can just walk all over girls? That you are so handsome you can act like<br>a total disrespectful jerk without a care in the world?"

"And what am still doing? Your not worth it it scold any longer. I have to get  
>to class, not yell at some heartless, smug little boy." I said with as much<br>venom on my voice I could muster.

I went to walk past him to class, and when I was just barely still within  
>reach, he grabbed my arm and threw me up against his locker.<p>

He quickly pinned my wrists and punched the next locker next to my head  
>angrily. The coldest chill I ever felt ran through my body. He lowered his<br>face in front of mine and glared at me. I should have been scared but for  
>some reason I wasn't.<p>

My breath caught as he leaned in next to my ear and whispered.

"Silly girl... Do you even know what we little BOYS are capable of? What  
>solely I am capable of?"<p>

Fear was creeping it's way into my body. I could hear both of our hearts  
>beating it was so quiet. And my cheeks were burning from his close<br>proximity.

He pulled back to look at me. He raised one of his eyebrows and gave me a  
>strange crooked smile.<p>

"I wonder if you even noticed we are all alone? There's no escape for you..."  
>He pulled back all the way and released me.<p>

I was still in a bit of a daze by his actions and was just blankly staring at  
>him. So he leaned in close again and waved his hand in front of my face.<p>

"You know..." he said smiling at me, "You better hurry before your late to  
>class..."<p>

The word 'late' snapped me out of my daze and I finally felt back to normal.  
>I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away, he was way to close.<p>

"Pervert..." I said as I stormed away back to the classroom. I swore I heard  
>a chuckle.<p>

* * *

><p>I went in and took my seat, muttering a 'I'm back' to Sakura. I noticed as I<br>walked up to my seat, the one behind me was once again empty. Finally the  
>bell rang.<p>

(Beta note: I'm assuming the class door is at the back for the next part to  
>be plausible, please assume with me)<p>

I hear the desk behind me shake. And then I heard a body plop down in the  
>seat. I didn't turn to look for fear of being scolded by the teacher. But<br>I heard people whispering.

"Welcome back!" Sakura whispered to the person that sat behind me.

"Sakura, we can talk at lunch recess... You don't want me getting in trouble

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all for reading the story<strong>

**i hope you enjoyed please help me and give some new ideas.**

**and if you think that i am doing a few mistakes at a few places then please tell me about those specific places.**

**I need a lot of feedbacks to improve my writing.**

**arigatou gozaimas**


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter 3**

**I am extremely sorry for not posting new chapters of this story due to my final exams and many more things happened in life.**

**But from today onwards I will be regular and post new chapters**

* * *

><p>Usui's POV<p>

Hmm so the new girl is in my class. This should be fun. I haven't seen any girl so arrogant before, she thinks she is strong huh. Lets see how far she can keep up with the stupid gang of playboys at school.

The bell for recess rang.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

'Misaki, lets go its recess. I have tones to talk about with you.' Sakura grabbed my left hand and started pulling me.

'Hey, Sakura, why don't you just let her be. She will come after she is done with her work, oh come on' Igarashi seemed to be in a hurry.

'I hate to say this but seriously, Igarashi is right, why don't you just go to the cafeteria, Sakura, I will come right after I'm done with this little work.' I pushed her away and freed my hand. My stomach was grumbling already, I was so hungry; I had to finish the work and go grab food at the cafeteria.

I could feel someone staring at me but I was so hungry that I had to finish my work and didn't have the time to turn back.

'Sakura, come one, lets go. Hey, Misaki, finish the work quickly and get to the cafeteria, we will be waiting for you. After all we do have a special friend with us today.' Igarashi chuckled as he said the last line.

'Ouch. Watch out dude' he seemed to be gotten hit by a certain someone.

And they left.

'Phew, finally done. Oh god, I'm so hungry.'

I closed the books and ran through the corridors towards the cafeteria. I was so damn hungry I could here the murmurs in my stomach. I opened the door to the café and pointed out Sakura who was sitting on left corner table with her food on the table. I ran towards her while Igarashi reached the table just as I did.

'Wow, wow, girl slow down,' Igarashi took his chair.

'Misaki-chan what took you so long?' Sakura asked.

'I'm sorry guys. Just had a little work left. Oh well, I would better get my food.' I ran towards the food court.

I took a tray and walked forward. I took a lemonade juice and an apple. I grabbed a pack of newly fried French fries. I put two sticks in my mouth and walked faster to take the last jumbo burger left on the food tray.

Just as I put my hand on the burger, I realized that I was actually holding someone hand. Both of us were grabbing the same burger at the same moment. I froze, and after a fraction of seconds I looked up to see who it was.

'YOU!' both of us exclaimed in shock and in anger.

'Hi, that's my burger may I please have it.' He said in a low dazzling voice displaying his mischievous crooked smile at me.

I flinched as I heard his velvet voice. I snapped off and pulled myself together.

'What do you think of yourself? I laid my hand on the burger first, so its mine.' I growled.

'Wow, I'm scared Misa-chan, then do you mind telling me why you are holding my hand while I am holding the burger?' he leaned towards me, 'please don't tell me you are doing it purposely.'

'Wh…What are you talking about? No, I didn't do it purposely. I was taking the burger and you, and how do you know my name, you alien, give me my burger.' I tried to free his hand and take the burger.

He let me get hold of the burger but he grabbed my hand instead.

'It's mine,' he leaned and whispered.

'Mine, the burger is mine, ..hand.' I backed off and murmured.

He leaned even closer and I caught my breath at his extreme proximity to my face. His beautiful eyes dazzled me and my heart was beating faster every second. His nose almost touched mine.

'You're mine.' I was caught off guard as his sweet smell brushed passed my face.

Before I could breath again he pulled back and I was standing there frozen. I realized that he has already taken the burger with him.

'Thanks for the burger. Told you before, it was mine' he waved his hand and walked played me. DAMN.

What the hell was that? What was he doing? Didn't he just say that, did I imagine things or what? Oh my head was spinning at his daze. I could still feel the shivers at the thought of how close he came to me. It was almost like having a kiss with him. Ugh. What am I thinking what is wrong with me? I snapped off and grabbed a chicken fry instead from the next counter and walked to my table.

Who was that blonde guy? I never got his name. I wonder what was actually on his mind.

Sigh.

'Misaki, you're back. Come take your seat. I have someone to introduce to you.'

'Hmm,' I placed my tray on the table and pulled my chair.

'Misaki, say hello to Usui Takumi. And Usui this is Misaki Ayuzawa.' Igarashi introduced us.

I stopped wondering and looked at the new guy to say hello. He was opening the wrapper of the burger and stopped to face me.

'YOU!' I exclaimed at his sight.

'Hey beautiful,' he greeted me.

I couldn't believe that he is here and he is Sakura's best friend? Oh well I think he suites Igarashi's personality, after all both of them are perverted, hmph.

'Oh my, both of you already know each other?' Sakura seemed surprised.

'Come on, Usui don't tell me that you have been secretly dating with this girl, hahaha,' Igarashi teased.

'WHAT? Why would I date a guy like him? He is an alien.'

'Misaki, you're blushing, you look so cute, hey Usui I think you should try to hook up with her, kawaiii.'

He looked at me in a way as i he could see through me. damn what is this feeling. I feel lke, like... i dont know.

"Why dont you just take your seat, Misa-chan?" his looks dazzled me.

I trembled and pulled the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys i know many of you have been waiting for this story and after my friends kicked me in the butt i have finally published this one. oh i feel so good.<strong>

**i cant even believe that i just wrote what i just posted.**

**i get shivers running down my spine.**

**hopefully i will post my next sory soon. This time i wont be as late as i am already.**

**Please guys review on this one.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lift

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter-4**

**Lift**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello friends,**

**Yes this is the new chapter of KWMS *fanfic* just for you guys. I know you all have been waiting especially the ones who have reviewed and also the ones who have subscribed. Thank you for all your support and thanks to your encouragements- I have prepared my plot till chapter 10 and hopefully will be posting each every week or so. I hope all of you will enjoy the chapters and yes it won't be cheesy but it will surely be fun. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Fleming's right hand rule is used to…."<p>

"Hey Misaki, do you think we could go shopping today after school," Sakura whispered to me.

"Ah, I really don't think that is a good idea and more over the teacher is still in class, mind if we talk about it at recess." I sneaked to my right to see Sakura and ended up realizing that the Blondie, what was his name, yeah, Usui was keeping a close eye on me, I shrugged at the thought.

For the rest of the class I was unsecured for that god-damn-Usui creeping me out with his eyesight. After class I walked down the alley and Sakura tagged along with me. She kept on whining about going to shopping with her. OH.

"Ne ne Misaki lets go to shopping together, I need someone to suggest me clothes for a party which I will be attending tomorrow."

"Ah, you know Sakura I am really not the best person with the sense of fashion. I would be of no help, just an extra burden to you."

"Sakuraaaa….." she started pulling me.

"I am extremely sorry Sakura but I will have to take Misaki with me." Tora Igarashi, the class president of Miyabigaoka academy approached the two us with a grinning smile and dragged me by the hand.

"What the." I was first being chased by Sakura and now this pervert, what is wrong with the people of this school.

"Misaki, don't leave, come on you were supposed to go shopping with me, please." Sakura whined again.

"I am sorry Sakura but it seems that our vice-president Maki is out of school to run a few errands for his family business, so the teachers have decided to keep Misaki as a substitute vice-president for a few days." My mouth fell open as I got dragged by Tora till we reached his council cabin.

"Let go off me, I have legs to walk and you are practically hurting me." I broke free of his grip.  
>He caught me back and pinned me to the door of the cabin. His room was in quite beside an isolated alley, I doubt anybody saw us like this.<p>

"Is that so, I ain't really hurting you, you know?" he pinned me even tighter and reduced the gap between us." Damn him, who does he think he is? Is he trying to take advantage of me, pervert.

I tried hard to break free but his grip was too strong for me, maybe I could kick him in his gut and then get free. But what if his intention isn't anything bad, then I would be the one to be blamed for hitting him. Wait a second, how can a guy like him not have bad intentions in the first place, DAMN.

"You know you are quite an interesting girl, I wonder what you might taste like?"

Ewe, this guy is gross, I had a feeling from the first day I met him, its just because of Sakura I thought that if I try then we might be able to get along. He is now getting on my nerves. I guess he leaves me with no choice but to kick him.

He tried to make our body clash and I was prepared for the shot before he could even feel me.

"That is **not** the way how a gentleman behaves with such a young woman, Tora?" What the hell? Where did that voice come from? When did the hell did he get here, **damn**that Usui.

Igarashi loosened his grip and I took advantage of the moment and freed myself. I soothed my wrist.

"Takumi, now I really didn't expect you to be here. Is there anything I can help you out with?" he fixed his collar and walked towards Usui.

"How about giving me a good explanation about what you were just doing to her?" he gestured in a way as if he was still unsure of what he just saw that pervert doing to me. Perfect, what else can one pervert react to by seeing another pervert doing things?

"Nah, it was nothing" what? He is lying, he turned around to face me "I was just playing with her for a bit, I mean , I really wouldn't do anything perverted to Misaki like taking advantage of her or stripping her down" he then turned again to face Usui, "like I would be interested on flat boards." He whispered.

"WHAT?" that idiot that son of b****. He doesn't even know how behave, I wish I could bury him in the right away in the ground.

"Mph, I guess so." What even Usui, what else could I expect from that over confident guy, I guess both belong to the same bloodline –the-PERVERTED-BLOODLINE?

"Do you mind giving me the files of the company we talked about earlier; I need to get some more information about them? And I don't really find them trustworthy." Usui, I thought he would at least, ugh, expecting anything from him would be expecting metal to be turned into gold by magic.

"Oh, yes," Igarashi walked past Usui towards his desk. I suddenly noticed the fact that his desk was no ordinary desk; it was the latest custom made desk by Parnian.

The exotic wood inlays and burls used along with the perfection of the signature Parnian finish lets people know that the person sitting behind that desk has truly made it. These "Power Desks" truly give off the image of power and success. This can be a very important factor when one is doing business with multimillion dollar accounts because it lets them know who they are dealing with. Because each desk is made to order, these contemporary desks can accommodate any need and conform to any shaped room.

I knew that the Miyabigaoka had only rich students studying in their school, but for a school to have such high class facilities, it is indeed incredible.

He took out the file from his drawer and handed it over to Usui.

Usui took the file and checked its contents for some time. He is someone very different, the way he stood there, occasionally running his long fingers through his messy hair and making it even messier, I don't know why but, he; he has his own style of doing things I guess. It's just his attitude which bothers me, or else I guess I might have fallen…..eeeee **what is wrong with me?** Why the hell am I thinking about falling for him, I mean how can I even think it that way about that pervert?

My forehead ceased and I had an awkward expression put on my face. Ugh.

"So, Misaki, I was thinking if would kindly do the pending work that Maki was not able to finish as he had to leave to attend a business deal on behalf of his father." Igarashi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, ye..yes."

He grabbed some files which were left out on his stylish desk and walked towards me while Usui kept reading his files.

Suddenly Usui blocked his way, still keeping his eyes fixed on the paper which was in his hand. I was stunned and so was Igarashi, none of us had the slightest bit of idea as to what was going on in his mind. He simply took the files from Igarashi's hand and gave him a chilled out look.

"How about I give these files to Misaki, if you don't mind," huh look who is talking, " because I don't think you know how to behave in front of demon girls?" what the hell, what is his problem, what makes him think that.

My temper was at its limit and I clenched my fist. But to my surprise he simply passed me the files and walked towards the left, he rested his back on the wall and stood there.

Igarashi, finally getting a hole of the whole situation advised Usui to leave if he was done.

"I was thinking if I could watch Misa-chan do her work, so I am not leaving unless she is. You could probably assume that I am stalking her down, ok."  
>What the hell is he planning now,?<p>

He kept on looking through the file, eyeing me from time to time, as I worked on. I would occasionally take a glance at Igarashi's twitched face as he eyed Usui with annoyance, and then I would stretch and get back at work. It was surely an awkward situation, the school was almost empty and I was sitting in this huge room, apparently known as the cabin of the class president, though it was surely too big to be a cabin, I kept on working with the funds and discussed a few things, more or less, with Mr. Igarashi, the pervert, while Usui, the perverted-alien-stalker, unexpectedly fully enthusiastic to read me, stared at me in such a way as if he could see through me, or should I say, through my clothes. Ugh.

Sigh, "I'm done." I closed the file and glanced at Usui who was stretching himself in reply to my context.

"Anything else?" I asked to ensure as I handed over the files to Igarashi, who turned his full attention towards me after giving a dissatisfactory look to Usui.

"Huh, oh, yes, I mean, no, your work is done for today," he replied with disappointment, "but you will surely have work tomorrow and day after tomorrow until the day Maki returns." He gave another look to Usui which said- you can't stalk her 24/7.

Usui yawned as if he could simply get me available whenever he wants, ugh what am I thinking again? Anyways, I pulled back my chair and stood up.

"So, I guess you are done. Let's go home now." Usui stated as if we lived in the same apartment or something.

"Excuse me," I picked up my back and started striding towards the corridors. I could feel the stares of Igarashi and realized that Usui easily paced up with me as he followed. I simply ignored him and kept walking.

Half way down the stairs Usui received a phone call, which surely tensed him up, it was clearly written on his face. He stopped to take the call as I kept on walking, but only to end up getting caught by the hand by Usui and find myself pinned to the wall.

"Hello," I tried to free myself, but he was even stronger than that Igarashi, it reminded me of the first day I met him and he had pinned me exactly the same way on the lockers. But this time his expression was not devilish instead it was full of tension and regret for some reason, as if he didn't want the person to call him.

"Yes, I understand." His voice was so controlled, "Could you please hold?"

I snapped out. He loosened his grip and let me go.

"Misa-chan, why don't you go home, I will be running an errand now." He stated calmly with a sweet smile on his face and dazzle in his eyes, I was dazed, but I caught myself, "Um, Ok." I walked down the stair to the locker room as I had to pick a few things from my locker.

I watched him uphold his call and dash upstairs.

* * *

><p>Igarashi's POV<p>

Let's check the schedule for tomorrow, I thought as I rolled down my schedule in my pc.

I heard someone running towards the cabin.

"Igarashi, I want you to handle a few things, I am sending you the full information now to you mail ID." Huh, what's with him? I thought he was stalking Misaki and now all of a sudden, oh I guess it is Gerrard.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Misaki walked over the crossed towards the main gate while chaining her bag.

Meanwhile, Usui, caught sight of Misaki from the parking lot, for VIP's only, and started the engine of his car, the engine roared and he accelerated, his destination, to stop in front of Misaki.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I heard the roar of a car which passed me and stopped by.

I was a Lamborghini, I have never seen a Lamborghini car before ever in my whole life, except in tv that is, but it was a LP 560-4 Spyder Lamborghini car, but it was black in color, with V10 engine, improved E-gear transmission and 20 kg (44 lb) weight reduction. Performance has been improved to 0-100 km/h (62 mph) in 4.0 seconds, 0-200 km/h (120 mph) of 13.1 and a top speed of 324 km/h (201 mph). My jaw dropped as I stared with gooey eyes at this awesome creation of man in front of my eyes.

I shut my jaw at the sight of the idiot; I knew Miyabigaoka was for rich people, but to think that at this age this guy has got his own Lamborghini with driving license was surely surprising, to think that he is that of a filthy rich guy my head spun.

"How about I give you a ride home, Misa-chan?" Usui pointed his thumb to the seat next to him.

"Uh, no, thanks, I can walk home by myself." I refused.

"Misaki, hop in, I will take you home today." He stated.

"I said no, so no." I refused again and started walking; Usui drove the car at my pace.

"I told you to get inside the car, so just get in demon girl." Now he was demanding me to abide by his words, hey are you kidding me, does he want to force me like that. I got pissed.

"Usui, I really don't plan on going with you, even if you have this damn car, I have two legs and my brain works just fine, so I can walk home, so just get to your own business will ya?" I increased my pace.

He accelerated his dashing Lambo car and blocked my way, he jumped off his seat and,

"I am taking you home, ok , so don't argue with me, you know you can't win." He approached me and closed the distance between us to a maximum,

"Why don't you just follow my orders like my personal private maid?" I shivered at the sweet smell of his breathe. He caught my wrist and pulled me, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He had the most crooked smile on his lips which seemed even more dangerous than that of Igarashi's.

"Was that supposed to be an understatement?" He pulled me and thrashed me on the car's seat and then jumped to his corner. When I tried escape, he locked me with the seat belt.

"Please don't run away." His dazzling eyes mesmerized me as he came so close to me again while fastening my seat belt that I gave up, I stopped fighting back, even so, I did owe him for saving me from Igarashi back then, or else who knows what that pervert would have done, even though I knew I could fight him back but still, his presence made me feel more secured.

_Red signal._

"Thanks for staying, back then." I hesitantly admitted. He sighed and started unbuttoning his white blazer which he wore at school, unexpectedly I wasn't scared at his gestures, I didn't think of it in an unusual way.

"I didn't do to it make you feel secured," does this mean that he was just stalking me or is he just like Igarashi, having fun?

He clutched the steering wheels and slightly eyed me on the edge, "I did it to make myself feel secured."

What does he mean? I was startled.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

After a few minutes of drive, Usui stopped his car right in front of Misaki's home.

"We're home." Usui casually turned to face Misaki jus to find that she was caught by surprise at the possible meaning of the context.

"Oh, yes, I…yes." She walked out of the car and turned to face Usui.

"Thank you, Thank you very much, I…. mean it." She startled while spitting out the words, while Usui was surprised to see the sift side of her; her cheeks turning pink as she stole her eyes from his and escaped, very hesitant indeed.

"For what?" he asked.

"For, for dropping me home, that is,"

"You don't really have to thank me, you know," he was cut off by Misaki's words,

"And, and…,…" Misaki' was confused, she wondered if it would be right to actually thank him for that too.

"And….." Usui prolonged.

"And for staying and… waiting for me back then, in the president's cabin." She finally let out the words slip her tongue as she again tried to hide her blushing expression from the perverted alien.

Usui was quite surprised at her sight and her words and her husky hesitant voice as she spoke out the words.

"Actually, I should be the one to thank you, "she looked straight into his eyes to face him, "I should be thankful to you for being here with me and also be thankful to your creator that he created you," he tilted his head and put the crooked smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

My heart started beating heavily as he gave away that same crooked smile. I was in awe at his expression.

"Bye, for today, ONLY. See ya." I stared at him as he drove past my house.

I was still standing at the gate, a cold breeze whizzed passed me, and I felt every bit of that wind as it soothed my skin, I closed my eyes and inhaled the open air. I reached for my key, which was inside my bag, and unlocked my home.

The way he said, "We're home." The words still mingled in my thoughts as I entered, it was as if I, I did…

_Tring tring tring tring._

"_Hello,…" I felt like my heart skipped a beat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry if I have done mistakes.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion.**

**Thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5 Heart Attack

**Chapter-5**

**Heart Attack**

**A/N:**

**I hope all of you have enjoyed the last chapter, and I will try my best to make this chapter even better. KWMS does not belong to me but still things might not be the same as it was with the characters, so read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy, read and please REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I dropped the phone from my trembling hands. My heart seemed to stop beating, I was scared and I didn't know what to do?

"Hello, sis, hello…"

I snapped out of my fears and picked up the phone.

"Where are you? Suzana, how did this all happen, where is she? Are you with her? Please, say something."

I listened to her. "Ok, I am on my way." And I hung up.

I was so scared. My hands were still trembling, my whole body was numb, I didn't have any idea of what I had just heard. How could this have happened? Everything seemed to come to an end, my struggle, throughout this whole life, seemed to turn into ashes. I feared that I might lose her and instantly everything would be over for me, my life, and my purpose of living on, everything, and everything would have shattered. I had been struggling ever since, I picked up all the shattered pieces of my life and then , one by one I put them in place, all those days, I started to remember those every single moment of my life, that I had spent struggling, trying to find the slightest possible ways to keep my family happy and now, here I stand, everything was at its end. I had to be strong just like I had been till now, but how can I prevent myself from collapsing when she is in this state, everything that I have done till now, it has all been done to keep her happy. I had to go to her and protect her.

I pulled myself together and started for the hospital. I locked the door of my house and stood frozen. Suzana told she was in the hospital next town, which was actually the hospital she worked in. How am I going to reach there? It's impossible, I don't have any transport and at this rate, what am I supposed to do? I panicked in fear. My phone was in my hand, I scrolled through my phonebook, and yes, I found the number I needed, a number which I had saved a few minutes ago, but should I call? He had left for quite some time now, he must be close, somewhere in this area, but it's not long since I met him, would be fine to ask him for help?

My heart started to beat faster. I had to go to her immediately now, no matter how. I have no other choice but to call him. He has a vehicle and not just any car; it's one of the fastest car. It can take me to the hospital within a short time.

I clicked the green button with my trembling fingers.

Usui's POV

I put a break to my car as I saw the red signal.

Sigh. It was nice having her in my car. I didn't expect her to actually thank me for waiting for her. I wonder what she thinks about me, what else can it be? I am a perverted alien for her anyways.

_*Imagine the most awesome ringtone that you have ever heard of.*_

Huh, who could have called me at a time like this? I took the phone out of my pocket.

*Misaki Ayuzawa ^_^*

That was unexpected; I really didn't think she would call me this fast, I mean I doubted she would even call. I fixed my phone on the steering and attached it to my Bluetooth.

"Hello Misa-chan, how can I help…." I was tracked off. My eyes widened at her broken voice.

The red signal turned green. "I'm on my way, just hang on." I pulled the gear and took a U-turn.

I can't believe this, it isn't even a month that she shifted to this town and settled down, now she would have to rush to the hospital, I just hope everything is just fine. I wish I hadn't left her so soon, her voice, she is completely broken, I have never heard her voice like this, it was as if someone was killing her, no, she was dying inch by inch from the depth of her heart.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Misaki quickly ran to her mother's room, unlocked the cupboard and retrieved a few cash. She put it inside her bag and ran towards the door. With trembling hands, she used the key to lock her home, she stumbled as she turned around to find Usui's car in front of her gates.

Usui walked out of the car and ran half way towards Misaki who now sweating, her pale face completely expressing how fearful she have become.

"Misaki, are, are you okay?" he halted as he hesitated to hold her and support her now throbbing legs.

"I, I'm not okay." She mumbled, "Could we please hurry now?" She was taking deep breathes now, Usui led her as fast as it was possible towards the car and helped her in.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

My heart was still racing fast as ever, I still can't think that she would one day have to face this day, why didn't I notice before? Why didn't I just let her take rest? No, that's not it, something must have occurred to her, or else how could someone as strong as her just …..ugh. What could have happened? What made this occur? I just hope that she is okay and I hope Suzana have already reached the hospital by now.

I observed, still tensed, as Usui swiftly got inside the car and revved the engine.

"I, I'm sorry that I had to ask you for help." I stated with regret.

"Just keep quiet," I thought he was angry with me for calling him up but his tone was different, it was full of pain and pity, for some reason I felt comfortable to be around him.

"You don't need to be sorry," I glanced at him from the corners, breathless,

"I shouldn't have left you so early, I should have waited till you went inside, I just hope that we are not late," I was caught my surprise at his concern.

"I just pray that everything goes back to normal. Just don't break down, everything will be fine." He reluctantly moved his right hands towards me as if to calm me down but he stopped midway. It was quite obvious, we aren't that close that he would simply pat my head to calm me down or even …. I shouldn't me thinking about these things, at least not at this moment.

I came up with different thoughts as soon as we reached the hospital.

"Can you please tell me where Minato Ayuzawa is?" I stumbled with my words as I spoke to the receptionist. I felt Usui behind me as if waiting for the response with the same curiosity and eagerness.

"Sis, Mom is here," I turned to look behind me as Suzana called me, he ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh, I am so glad that you are here," I pulled her back.

"Where is she? Take me to her, NOW." I demanded.

"This way," I followed her as she ran off to mom's cabin.

I was glad to see that she was in cabin and not in somewhere else, I sighed a relief as I caught her sight from the cabin door. I halted at the door as I observed the doctor checking my mom; she looked so weak and pale, her eyes had dark circles, and she had saline injected to her left hand, she even had an oxygen mask over her mouth, I just couldn't bear seeing her in that state. She used to be so healthy; I saw the ups and downs in the graph of the machine which showed rate of her heart beats, I felt so much agony, I wish I could make things different.

I slowly walked towards her still eyeing her down as she slept with her eyes closed.

"If I am correct, you must be Mrs. Ayuzawa's daughter." The doctor referred to me.

"Yes," I turned my attention towards the doctor.

"You see, your mother just had a minor heart attack, but no need to worry she is fine now, I have prescribed some medications, please make sure to give the doses to her in due time."

"Oh, ok." I sighed as I was handed over with the prescription.

"It seems your mother is thinking too much and worrying about something in particular for which she just had this heart attack, I presume that it is some kind of family matters. Anyways, right now your mom needs a lot of bed rest and it's better to keep her away from any kind of financial issues, make sure there is nothing to tense her and she is kept in absolute happiness, it will help her to recover fast."

"Yes, doctor. Thank you very much."

"I will be going then, but before I leave I prefer you keep her in observation for a couple of days, just to make sure, or else you can discharge her first thing tomorrow morning." I glanced to look at her pale face.

I sat right beside her as soon as the doctor left the room, I took her hand into mine, removed a strand of hair from her pale face; I could see the cloudy mask as she breathed in and out. Creasing my forehead I said, "I'm sorry mom, please get well soon." I kissed the back side of her hand and beads of tears ran down my cheeks. I glanced up to look at her closed eyes as soon as I felt a slight gesture in her fingers. Pleasure ran down my veins as I saw her open her eyes.

"Mi..Misaki," she slightly turned to look at me as I sighed in relief.

"I am so sorry mom, you are today in this state because of me, only if I had taken all the responsibilities then may be today you wouldn't have to be here." I felt her fingers run over my cheeks and rub the tears from my eyes.

"Mom, you can share with me, I know you are really strong, I know that…that…there is a reason behind you mental state, mom please, tell me, what is it that is bothering you so much that you have to face this day."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Are you my sister's boyfriend?" Usui was moved by the statement from Suzana.

He turned around to reply to her.

"No, I am not,"

"Then who are you? And why are you here with my sister?"

"It's just that, I, I just happened to pass by when she was looking out for transport and as we are in the same class, we happened to know each other and I decided to help her out." He finished in his velvet voice.

"You like her, don't you?"

With a crooked smile he said, "What makes you say that?"

"Ever since you arrived at the hospital with her, I have been observing you, and by your looks it seems that you are really tensed about her, I mean to say that you don't like her this way, you know, sad and upset. You are used to see her rough side although it might be a little too rough."

"Well, sigh, I don't know if I have growing feelings for her but, I don't want her to be like this. You should take better care of your mom so that Misaki can relax and smile for a bit while still being the demon girl." He peeked through the door of Mrs. Ayuzawa's cabin and gazed at Misaki's gloomy face with soberness.

"May be you should just give a name to your relationship, and tell her how you feel and also try to cheer her up?"

"Hmm," he gazed at her.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

"It…It isn't your fault, Misaki." I wept at her excuse.

"Who is he? A friend of yours?" I snapped out at her words and looked at the door.

"Mom, he says he is just a classmate of sis who happened to pass by when he saw her helplessly broken in the street." Suzana opened the door wide open, enough to make both Usui and her visible, and solemnly stated the information to mom, which caught him by surprise and shook me through my nerves. I felt like killing her.

But to my surprise, he was still there, standing and watching in silence. I completely forgot about him after I entered this room, I didn't know that he was still waiting, or may be just stalking, his eyes full of sorrow, as if he saw something, something painful in me which he didn't like, maybe he wanted to comfort me. No, what am I thinking?

I smiled at the corners, thinking how stupid I was to expect him to comfort me. Or is it that, that I want to be comforted, _by him_?

"Oh, come inside dear; what is your name?" She managed to ask him the question, as if she was willing to know him because she could see something different about him.

"Takumi, Usui Takumi, Ma'am." He strode forward.

"Thank you for taking care of Misaki."

"Mom, there was nothing to take care of, he just simply gave me a ride." I protested.

"I know my, my daughter is very rude sometimes but she is a complete broke at times like this but she wouldn't display that, thank you supporting her." Completely ignoring me, my very existence.

"No, it was nothing. I am just glad that you are ok now. I hope you get well soon," he turned his attention towards me," and as for her, I will take care of things while I am around, so you can rest now, without any kind of tension."

What does he want? What will he take care of? I'm not his kid that he will take care of me.

"Mom, I have exam tomorrow so I would have to go back home."

"Yes, sure, Misaki why don't you go home too?"

"No, Mom. I would stay here giving a night duty. I don't have any exams or any kind of other work tomorrow so I would stay here with you."

"Ok, then."

"But sis, I don't have the key. Did you bring the extra one?"

"Umm, oh no, I forgot. Why don't you just take mine?"

"But then, Misaki, you won't be able to return home tomorrow because she would be taking the key with her at school remember?" Usui corrected.

"You talk as if you know a lot about it." I replied coldly.

"Don't quarrel, Usui, do you have any errands to run to?" My mom asked.

"No, I don't have anything to hurry for."

"Now that you have assured me that you would take care of things, then, do you mind taking Misaki's keys and drop Suzana home and then come back to the hospital to return the key?" I was shocked to hear mom ask for it to that perverted alien. Who knows what he would do when he is all alone with Suzana? Ugh, what am I thinking? Why would he do anything? He is just trying to help, even though he is just perverted. But I am sure he wouldn't stoop that low.

"But, mom that wasn't necessary." I prompted.

"It's ok, Misaki. Let's go Suzana." He simply left without even bothering to hear me out and mom just smiled contentedly at his gestures. Ugh, I am so disgusted at this.

The two left the room, while I took care of mom. I wish I could have made a difference to our lives, I wish I could have taken over the financial department of my family; I wish I could support them while still keeping up with my studies. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"We are home." Usui stopped the car, got off, and opened the door for Suzana.

"This is my first time to see a Lamborghini and also ride it, you know. I still can't believe my eyes. You must be very rich to actually have one. No wonder sis was right about Miyabigaoka Academy, that it's a school for the rich kids."

"You liked it; if you want I can always give you a ride on this, or may be some other car which you prefer."

"What? What do you mean? You have more cars?"

Usui let out a chuckle and said, "Well, yes, a few more. I will show you each some other day, ok."

"Oh my god, I really can't believe this, you know sis really holds a good interest for cars, but I doubt she would ever admit it to you." The two walked down the lane and entered the house.

"Thank you very much for taking care of my sister."

"Hmm, ok, your welcome." He smiled a crooked smile. "I guess I will be leaving now, bye, take care of yourself now."

Usui took the key from her hands and strode out of the house, while Suzana gave a warm smile as she bid good bye to the young man.

***Wow, young man, damn that Usui is so awesome, well HOT.***

He revved his engine and drives back to the hospital to return the key.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I cleared out the charges and walked in the corridors thinking about what mom told me while the two left us. I wonder if it was true, if he was really here when mom was on duty.

I shut my eyes in fear that I might remember all the pain we all went through because of him. And now he is….

"Misaki," I turned around to find Usui with the keys standing, "here you go with the keys. I have dropped her home safely and by now she might have gotten to bed."

"Oh, yeah, thanks, for all your support. I really don't know how to be more thankful."

"Well, I know, you can always go out on a date with me as a reward for being helpful." His perverted words snapped me out of my gloomy thoughts.

"Eehh, you idiot, I would NOT go in a date with YOU, you pervert." He chuckled at my response.

"Well, then you can go out on a long drive with me, I heard you really like cars." My head was spinning at his words. I was completely caught by surprise, my cheeks started to burn down like hell, I wonder if he saw them. I looked sideways to let my hair fall over my cheeks and hide the blush.

He slowly tilted my chin with his right hand in a way so that my eyes could meet his and used his other to remove the strand of hair which was over my face.

"You look really cute when you blush, Misa-chan." His touch made my heart beat even faster and I blushed, my cheeks turning even redder. The atmosphere suddenly changed, the corridor seemed to be so empty, I could hear my heart beating, I breathed heavily as I gazed at his golden eyes.

He leaned closer to me; I stepped backwards only to hit the wall, I was trapped. He came even closer, I could feel his sweet breath, I inhaled the aroma in response, I saw a hint of smirk on the corners of his lips. Sigh. My response was surely unexpected to me from myself. My eyes flickered, trying to escape his contact, but I exhaled in vain as he increased the proximity of our closeness, I thought of making a move to break free, but I realized that my attempt to even move an inch could make my body clash with his. I gulped at the thought.

Without any choice, I automatically looked deeper into his eyes; I could see my hyperventilating image in those dark eyes.

"Misa-chan," his voice was low and bleak; our lips were just a few millimeters apart, my heart skipped a bit and I instantly shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope all of you have enjoyed and I hope that I will be regularly updating my chapters.**

**I would be grateful if all of you could give me a few ideas, though I already have planned a few, but still I would like to know what my readers expect.**

**I am sorry but surely the next chapters beginning might be a bit disappointing but don't worry, because I would be making up for that at the end of the next chapter.**

**Please review. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner

**Chapter-6**

**Dinner**

**A/N:**

**I hope not to disappoint you, because things won't go the way I left them last chapter. But just like I promised, I will make up for it with a romantic treat, I wonder if candles will make it more romantic.**

**Enjoy, read and most importantly REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

*Just like before imagine the best ringtone that you have ever heard of*

Usui slowly let down his guard and backed off. He let go of her chin as soon as he heard his phone ringing. Misaki, finally realizing that she was no more in touch with Usui, slowly opened her eyes.

She saw the irritated look in Usui's face when he glanced at the number or name which flashed on the screen of his mobile, her heart was still racing as fast as always, her cheeks redder than ever, she managed to hold on to her reactions, she was quite relieved at the call because she was finally able to free herself from his grasp.

"I will be leaving for now," he suddenly leaned towards Misaki and whispered the words, surely which caught her by surprise, "Bye, Misa-chan." He exhaled on her throat which made her shiver. He chuckled as he strode away from her.

"Hello," he finally picked up his phone and carefully listened to the caller.

She stared at him as he walked away until she lost sight of him as he exited.

Her eyes flickered and she took a deep breath; he walked sideways and held the bench in the corridor for support. Her mind was still cloudy, she couldn't think straight. She sat down and covered her face with both her palms supported by the knees.

"What the hell was that? I don't understand, we were almost going to kiss if that phone call didn't interrupt us. It would have been my first kiss. Oh my god, that pervert, he is just so perverted, he was so close, his eyes, those emerald eyes," she thought abruptly and exhaled.

"I am certainly going to maintain my distance with him or else who knows what he might do to me? Today he was going to kiss me, well almost. Who knows, tomorrow he might be close enough to strip ME? Oh GOD, what the hell am I thinking? No, I am not going to panic at all; just relax, calm down, relax, relax." She calmed herself and breathed in and out a couple of times to maintain her exaggeration.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Usui freed himself from Gerrard, his big brother, and drove to the nearby restaurant to have dinner. He would usually cook for himself, but today's case was different, he didn't go there just to have dinner but to get dinner.<p>

Several thoughts flashed through his mind, he was being very thoughtful about Misaki's current situation. He thought out several ways to comfort her and be as helpful as possible. Without any warning he realized the growing feelings inside his heart for Misaki. He knew that it would be quite difficult to stay away from her forever and that they would have to face tones of obstacles if they were to be together forever. But then again, he can't manage to confront himself, he couldn't resist her, he just couldn't stop himself from taking care of the situation in which she was trapped at the moment.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

Ok, mom's saline is running well, while the Heparin wash needs to be replaced, now where did the nurse say she kept the new packs?

I walked across mom's bed and reached the cabinet on her right. I kneeled down and pulled the cabinet door open.

Ah, there it is. I picked up the new intact "Heparin Wash" pack, unsealed it and replaced it with the old one. I sat beside her bed and rested my head on her bed.

"Misaki," I tilted my head instantly with cautiousness, "did you have your dinner, my dear?" I sighed; I thought something went wrong.

"No, mom. I'm not hungry. Why don't you just go back to sleep?"

"But you will become sick if you don't have something."

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I will get something for myself, ok."

"Ok, thank you."

"Now go back to sleep." I covered her with the blanket and went outside the room.

I closed the door behind me and rested my back on the door with my eyes closed.

"I knew you wouldn't have your dinner." I snapped my eyes open instantly as I heard the too familiar voice. I glanced on my right and found him lying on the wall with his hands crossed, smirking at me.

"What are YOU doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I was just worried about the health of my Misa-chan, so I thought about having dinner with her, that is all." He finished with a worried tone and pouted.

I straightened up and, "What rubbish? I thought you went back home. And I don't plan on having dinner with you, so you can just leave."

He exhaled heavily and picked up the bag full of food and came to me, I was surely a little bit scared at his approach; it reminded me of earlier when he had almost kissed me. I burned at the thought.

"You know, you don't really want me to go inside and insist your mom to make you have your dinner from my hands," he leaned even closer and my heart started pounding, "because apparently your mom is wide awake."

He immediately backed off and grabbed me by the hand; he dragged me towards the bench and made me sit, while I obeyed him, still feeling very frozen as he was the one to make me work. He kept the food bag beside me and told me to unpack, then he disappeared, as in I didn't notice him leave me. He brought a spare chair, from God knows where, placed it in front of me and sat on it.

He swiftly grabbed the food bag as I was very slow at unpacking, "Give me that, I will do it for you." I backed off my hand as soon as his cold fingers made skin contact with mine, but he seemed to be very much unaware of my discomfort.

Sigh. "You really don't have to…" I shut my mouth when he coldly glanced at me which said- if-you-don't-eat-I-will-stalk-you-for-life; as if he didn't stalk me for the time being, I looked away though allowing him to do as he pleased.

I checked the time; it was 11:50 p.m. to be exact. He took out the one time use plates and spoons and then served the food like exert chefs. He still had that scary stalker look on his face as he handed me the plate.

*A/N: currently this was the month of Ramadan when i wrote this and I was fasting; two more hours to go to till I can eat and I am terribly hungry, so these are practically the food which I am craving to eat.*

The plate was full of delicious looking food, it is probably Chinese- fried rice with gravy prawn, covered with sauce, and then there was sizzling chicken and gravy beef, he apparently brought everything that was available I guess, but still he brought me food, tasty expensive food, I don't even remember the last time I had Chinese food. I glanced at his face and accepted the plate full of yummy food with a little hesitation while he glared at me with scary eyes.

"I'm not hungry, and I don't want to owe you." I was starving and my stomach growled to my rejection. He chuckled at the sound of my growling in the empty corridor, his eyes were softened and he looked like as if he was enjoying his little entertainment. It was so embarrassing.

"Seriously, you are NOT hungry. Oh my, you can't even lie." He kept his share on the bench and pulled his chair closer to me; he swiftly took the plate from my hand and mixed a little bit of prawn with a portion of rice. I was surprised at his behavior.

"Here, eat." He ordered raising a spoonful of the fried rice with prawn and held it in front of my lips.

I was caught by surprise and automatically hesitated, "You don't need…."

"Ssshhh…just eat and enjoy the taste." He poked the spoon and I opened my mouth, slowly taking in the food.

Damn, the rice was so good and the prawns, oh my god, they were so juicy.

"Mmm," I was overwhelmed. He chuckled again enjoying every bit of my reaction, I glared at him only to see him pausing to memorize my reaction, I felt his eyes scan my chewing mouth and then smirk at me. I blushed and covered my chewing mouth with the back of my hand, he grinned at my gestures and I looked away, all heated up.

Damn, I can't even eat properly or even enjoy the food when he is watching me like this.

"I can eat by myself," I managed to speak out the words.

"When I told you to have your food, you didn't want to, now that I am making you do so, you have a problem! Just maintain the peace and bear it, besides I don't want you to ruin the moment, I am having fun feeding my princess." He grinned again, and I turned redder.

"Pervert," he pushed another spoonful of food inside my mouth as soon as I managed to speak after finishing my first shot. He sighed. I felt like a little baby being fed.

"I am glad that you liked the food." he stated and sighed again.

I tried to maintain my temper and my exaggerations by keeping my eyes down, making sure to not make any eye contact with this pervert and get pissed off at his mocking face. That is exactly when my eyes caught the sight of his plate which was still full.

Now that I mentioned it, I remembered that he had been with me all along since school finished and then he went to drop Suzuna off at home, then he might have bought the food but he might have not eaten anything himself in the first place as he planned to have dinner with me. I was stunned, he is probably starving now. I plucked up courage and maintained my facial expression, then picked up his plate with trembling hands and pushed it towards him.

"Tsk.." he seemed to be shocked at my step, he looked at me with doubt.

"I know, you didn't have your dinner either and you had been stalking me since school finished." He raised his eyebrows.

"What? Don't just starve yourself and tell me that I will be the one to get sick. So, so just have your dinner, and I will have mine. That's what you wanted in the first place." I finished as fast as I could.

"Ah, Misa-chan is worried about me, so sweet." I looked away in a way so that strands of hair could hide my face which was all red like a tomato.

"How about, I feed you and you feed me, sounds fair enough." He thought out loud.

"Ugh, just have your own food and stop making perverted comments, you pervert." I exchanged our plates as fast as possible and took a spoonful of gravy beef inside my mouth. He chuckled softly and took a spoonful himself.

Oh, god, why does this happen to me? I just chewed a chilly unconsciously and now its burning my whole tongue. "Aahh, tskkk."

"What happened?" very concerned indeed. "Did you just…"

"Water, aahhh, water, water."

He took out the bottle of Mountain Dew, opened it and handed it to me with one hand and took the plate from my other and placed it beside me. He sat right next to me while I was still gasping for air. He rubbed my back and hinted me to take a sip of the drink.

His every rub made me shiver; I was hyperventilating at his touch, which was probably something which eased the bitterness instantly.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I gestured him to keep his hand off me. May be it was rude but I just couldn't let him comfort me like that it was too embarrassing. He got back to his former seat and handed me my plate of cuisines, though he stopped half way to remove any remaining chilies on my plate. He took his share and dug in.

* * *

><p>Ding Dong Ding Doong, Ding Dong Ding Doong. *Melodic tune of the ding dong clock with it strikes midnight.<p>

He was cleaning up the mess and disposing the empty plastic plates while I rested my hand on my stomach as it was full and sipped the Dew every now and then as I watched him do the work. I wanted to help him out, it was the least I could do in return for he had bought the dinner and brought it here for me. But he wouldn't let me.

"_Misa-chan shouldn't work now, just to thank me, because she is tired from all the events that she faced today, so I want her to rest, besides I won't let go of this opportunity just by letting you clean up in return. If she wants to thank me that bad then I would let you pay me after your mom gets better by going out on a date with me, what say?"_

"_Shut up, you pervert, I would never go with YOU?"_

"_Does that mean you have someone else in mind?" he leaned closer to me, "because I won't let someone else have you"_

That is exactly how he freaked me out; I straightened up at the memory.

I didn't realize how fast he had cleaned up everything smoothly and now sat right next to me; he turned sideways so he could face me.

"I know this is a bit childish, but then again what would life be like without childishness." He put his hand inside the pocket and took out a rectangular box; he slowly opened it and took out the thing inside it. It was a bracelet, a very beautiful one. I glanced at him, clueless, and then glared back at the bracelet, it was silver with a few stones tracing its body, there was a bigger stone which was very much visible on the center, it glimmered.

He hesitantly took my right hand, shocking to me, and then held it.

"Your sister asked me that - what our relationship is. For which I was so furious to actually bring you here, and then take her home, and then also take the responsibilities of the key, because she thinks you wouldn't really trust someone that easily just because they are you classmates for the past couple of days."

I stared at him, still trying to comprehend where he was stretching this whole thing to.

"This was the best way to actually answer, "You were my friend, a very close one." He sighed. "I thought about making this official, so here I Am." He placed the bracelet on my wrist, turned my hand upside down, and then locked the bracelet. He scanned his watch and looked at me straight into my eyes.

"Happy," he paused. "Happy Friendship Day." He smiled at me, with satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I just keep on making things go so weird, I don't know why. But friendship is usually the first official step, after the fighting, which will be constant throughout their relationship, towards LOVE.**

**Thank you all for your support and thank you for the reviews and also thank you to the lazy one who don't review *referring to MAT ARIES, dude you are so dead, tomorrow at class*and also thanks to them for at least they weren't lazy enough to not read the story.**

**And thank you to the person, whose name I forgot because I am currently not logged in to while typing this, he or she told me that she wanted me to complete the KISS but honey you would have to wait a little longer, too long may be. **

**OH OH OH I will be also publishing a new story for KWMS which is gonna be thrilling and one shots for Dengenki Daisy.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS**

.


	7. Chapter 7 Tension

**Chapter-7**

**Tension**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I hope I am not disappointing you with my updates, as in I hope I am not making you all wait too long.**

**Today's chapter will be more like a filler because I am recently working on a another story, which is going very well, and I just hope that all of you are going to be missing the spice in this chapter because I can't think of anything romantic, but I will try my best to groove up things.**

**Enjoy, read and REVIEW. Please tell me about your deductions.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning,"<p>

"Good morning, Sakura." I was not in my best mood after my mom got admitted to the hospital. But things seemed to be quite under control. We are doing shifts to make sure mom isn't alone at the hospital but she remains alone when both of us, me and Suzuna are at school. Sigh.

"I heard your mom had a minor heart attack?" Tora walked around Sakura's desk to reach me out.

"Ah, yes." I answered.

"I hope she is going to be fine."

"Hmm," I sighed again.

"We now you just transferred to this town, so please don't hesitate to ask for any kind of help if you need." Igarashi sounded very concerned, it was shocking to come across this personality of his, I mean he is usually very narrow minded and perverted.

"Even if it means financial help, we trust you so you can repay us later." Sakura assured me and to my surprise I didn't think that they would be so generous, especially Igarashi. Sigh.

"Now, do you mind cheering up a bit and give me a warm smile, girl." Sakura insisted. Sigh.

"May be she needs to be comforted, Misaki, you can always crash at my place, you know." There goes the pervert. I glanced back at Igarashi only to find him grinning at me. Anger was boiling in my head; I searched for the closest thing which can be thrown on my desk.

I clutched the desk with a strong grip; it has been a while since I wanted to hit someone this bad. When was the last time I wanted to hit someone, I wonder?

"Tora, is this the time to flirt?" Sakura prompted immediately.

"No, maybe he is just trying to cheer her up, in his way, isn't that right? TORA." That familiar voice made the bell in my mind ring in alarm. I loosened my grip and turned around unwillingly but then again willingly, only to glance at the person whose velvet voice was so irresistible, who had helped me out, supported me when I needed someone by my side during my tough times. Someone, who gave a name to our growing relationship, Usui Takumi.

I saw him glare at Igarashi with threat, but he soon softened his expression and turned his attention towards me.

"Hi, Misa-chan. I hope you are feeling much better after last night." He smiled at me, and instantly I turned into a tomato remembering the number of incidents from the day I met him. That first day, when I first met him, I wanted to hit him for being so rude with that girl and then we had a fight over who would take the burger. He was so annoying, still is, but e is different from what I had thought of him. I was getting very fond of him. He is so arrogant, stubborn, spoilt brat but still he manages to be so generous and kind to me.

I don't know why he decide to wait till I finished my council work but part of my heart tells me that he was protecting me, preventing Igarashi to recreate the situation in which he had trapped me earlier. Then he picked me up, gave me a ride back home. Although he was being perverted all the time, but there was something different about, something which attracted me towards him. He wasn't like others; he took responsibility of my sister too back at the hospital. May be it was noble of him, I had thought, but to actually come back just because he worried that I might have not eaten my dinner seemed to be surprising.

_Flashback._

"_Water, aahhh, water, water."_

_He took out the bottle of Mountain Dew, opened it and handed it to me with one hand and took the plate from my other and placed it beside me. He sat right next to me while I was still gasping for air. He rubbed my back and hinted me to take a sip of the drink._

_His every rub made me shiver; I was hyperventilating at his touch, which was probably something which eased the bitterness instantly._

"_Are you feeling better now?" he asked._

…..

Is he just doing that for the sake of humanity or did it mean something. I stared at him, trying very hard to find a meaning behind those expressions.

"Misaki," I snapped out automatically, "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked me.

"Huh," I turned to look at her and then sneaked a glance at him, he gestured me with his index finger on his lips, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Ah, no, no, nothing, nothing at all." It seemed more like I was confirming it to myself.

"Hey, is there something going on, Misaki?" Igarashi asked me with doubt and then faced Usui.

"Don't just make things up in you dirty mind, Igarashi." Usui told him with a devilish smile dancing on his lips.

"Students," our homeroom teacher dragged our attention and began the class.

* * *

><p>*Whistle*<p>

"First batch, take your positions." The coach for gymnastics instructed the students.

I belonged to the 6th batch, while Usui belonged to the 5th batch. We got our places by fate though. All the students clustered together at the side lines and watched the 1st batch perform on action. I didn't know that Sakura was so good at this, her steps were so clean.

I took one step backwards to rest on the wall.

"Ouch," he voiced out in pain.

"Eh-eh," I felt shudders running down my back as soon as his chest came into contact with my body.

"I…I um, I am sorry!" I was confused myself when I turned around to find Usui with his right eye shut in pain as I had stepped on his foot but at the same time he had a smile on the edge of his lips which pleaded, as if he was standing there purposely but didn't assume that I wouldn't have noticed him.

"Haha, it's ok. My bad." He messed up his already messed hair with one hand and spaced out.

Sigh. Why does he always seem to be there whenever I finally get him out of my brain? I leaned on the wall right next to him, though I hesitated at first but then I remembered that, that he was now a friend, there wouldn't be a problem to just stand beside a friend, even though he is a perverted one.

"At least not like Igarashi." I thought in my mind.

"Umm, did you just say something?" I was sure that I thought that out in my brain and not out loud then why did he just ask me that?

"Umm, no, no. no, I didn't. Of course I didn't say anything." My mind was in haze.

"Oh, I thought you might have just complimented me."

What the hell? What is he a real alien or what? Don't tell me that now he can actually read ones' mind, like vampires in Twilight!

I tried to look away and relax with my hands crossed over my chest.

"You still seem to be wearing it." I turned around only to find him staring at my hand. Oh, I forgot, I hadn't taken off the bracelet that he had given me last night.

Last night! He wished me. What date is it today? Oh god, today really is Friendship day. Only if had remembered it earlier.

"I am glad that you accepted it. I hope we will become very close friends." He sighed.

"Uh-hm, I guess so." I was still dazzled in my own dreams.

"You guess." He seemed to be confused. He leaned in sideways so that he lips were near my ear.

"May be you should just go out with me tonight as a token of gratitude, after all you need to thank me somehow." He whispered, trying very hard not to let out his chuckles.

His words made me shiver. I don't understand, it's not the first time but it seems that every time he is near me, I just end up being surprised.

I relaxed a bit more, staring at the floor, aimlessly.

"Does your silence means acceptance to my proposal?"

"I wonder." May be there is a reason behind, wait, what? What did he just say? "Of course not, I am NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT."

He was stunned and he widened his eyes with surprise.

"Ah, Miss Ayuzawa , I would be thankful if you keep your voice low." Eh, shit man, I just ruined everything. Man what is wrong with me. I didn't have to just spit it out so loud.

"Hey, hey, do you think Usui Takumi just asked her out or was it my imaginations."

"I wonder, but Takumi wouldn't really be attracted to someone like her?" the girls giggled.

Oh this is so embarrassing. I just did something too horrible.

"Misaki, are you okay?" he seemed to be so concerned, but it was merely because of this pervert that I am stuck in such an embarrassing situation.

"I said, I am not going out with you on a date." I gritted through my teeth.

"I wasn't really asking you for a date, I was just asking you to give me treat tonight because I gave you one yesterday. You are the one who told me that you didn't want to owe anyone anything. So I thought about finishing the business right away."

What did he just say?

"Hey, what were you thinking, Misa-chan?" he grinned at me.

"Ah, no I wasn't thinking anything." I quivered.

"Are you sure? Because my instincts are telling me that you _like_ me?" he grinned even more, turning me red by the moment.

"Ugh, would you just stop it?"

"You're blushing Misa-chan, so cute." That pervert, I wish I could punch him right away.

"Ok, now the 5th batch, please take your positions." And our instructor called out.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

Did he really come back? I don't understand. Probably mom was just in a daze from all those incidents, but then again I don't find a reason for my mom to have a heart attack. Everything was going all well. We are settled here, mom easily gained a job and Suzuna's admission fees were cleared of while I got in Miyabigaoka on scholarship, yet what could there be for mom to be suddenly so tensed about for which she ended up having heart attack? Even the doctor said it was because of all the pressure in life, but everything is going so smoothly unless someone's existence occurred in her life.

Was she by any chance having an affair? I don't mind if she does, because how long is she willing to be alone and live on taking care of us. I can obviously understand what the lack of my dad has actually caused her mentally. Was she rejected by this certain someone? But that is impossible, mom is not so weak that she would collapse just because she was rejected; I mean she has faced it before. Dad left us, rejected us as his priority and left us abandoned. We were just kids back then and mom took care of everything, she is strong, she worked hard each day, fought with the society, protected us and also gave us proper education.

"Ayuzawa," I straightened up at the familiar voice calling out by my first name, "What's wrong?"

I stumbled a little and arranged the books inside my locker with throbbing hands.

"Huh, yes," I chattered and shut the locker with a thud, "I mean no, no, nothing is wrong." I realized that I was breathing very heavily.

"You don't seem so," Usui approached me with small steps, decreasing the distance between us, "if you are worried about something, then you can always share." His expression was soft; there was a hint of tension in his worried eyes, trying reading my problems.

I was breathless as I stared at him, searching for something, something which I wasn't sure about myself. He leaned on the lockers as I stood still, he took out his hand from the pocket and his long fingers tried to reach me but halted half way there as I inhaled heavily awaiting for his next move.

"Sorry about that," he took his hand bag and closed it into a fist in regret of his unconscious will. He sighed and looked away and I conserved myself quickly. There was this sudden hint of disappointment in my heart, as if I wanted him to comfort me.

This is wrong. I shouldn't really think of him this way, but he just ends up getting so close to me. What is this insecure feeling? I don't get it. I am so unsecured yet at the same time I feel so safe when he is around me, as if there is nothing in the world that can harm him while he is near me. I don't understand.

There was a moment of long silence but I didn't have the guts to break that silence.

"I have been observing you since yesterday night." He was the first to speak out.

"Something is different about you, you look different, something has been bothering you a lot." I glared at him with surprise.

"I know we are not that close, you might still not trust me yet to tell me about your problems but you can at least share your feelings. I have a right to know because we are friends now, aren't we?" he paused but never waited for my response, probably because I was just too amused to listen to his deductions that I doubted myself.

"It is said that when you have a well of sorrow in your heart, then you share the water from it, which eases your pain, helps you to someday get rid of that well."

I smiled at the corner of my lips and nodded in agree.

"So just spit it out, you may also find a solution to it…." He seemed to be getting restless.

I bit my lips and thought for a while. Is he trustworthy? Will he understand my state? He had been there since I came here. Although we got involved in a fight at first sight, but I can't deny that he has been there for me, always, till now. I inhaled heavily and shut my eyes, trying to communicate with my inner heart for advice. I slowly sighed and opened my eyes to make direct contact with his now curious eyes.

"I don't know what to say. Where to start from? I am just too confused; I doubt my own intuitions. I don't know if I can really share." I concluded, although willing to share my worries.

He seemed to be disappointed, he was a little angry may be, but he managed to compose his expression.

"I can understand," he started off without giving me a chance to explain, "I don't mind, at least you admitted that something is bothering you. Remember this, when I made you wear that thing on your hand last night, I really meant it, so as a friend I will always be there, waiting for any chance to ease you," he hesitated a bit before saying, "to….to comfort you."

I was going to interrupt but, "It's ok. Relax. When you feel confident enough, then come to me and share. Take your time." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>I wanted to tell him, I wanted to share. I want to know. I need help. I need you, Usui. I need you. Sigh. Why didn't I tell him then? Why did I not stop him from walking away? I could have told him everything. I could have told him my feelings. I could have allowed him to know that I…..<p>

**P.S.**

**Magica Ring- i am really honored by your review, its one of my most pleasant reviews till now, and yes you would have to wait to see the kiss because i will be taking time, as in the timeline will be the same as ours, well almost, i mean to say, describing each day as a whole. I am happy that you were touched by the tiny clichés of love throughout the story because its so like me, i prefer the little happiness hidden in the tiniest incidents in life. :) arigatou.**

**Ok guys my exams are going to start from 16****th**** September till I don't know how long. I might not update but then again I might update because I am typing the stories beforehand. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. **

**Things might turn out to be a little serious but I will make up for the perverted parts in the next few chapters but obviously not in the next chapter. Heheheh.**

**Please for GOD sake, REVIEW. And I will be soon posting my new story of KWMS, which is going to be hell different from this one.** **Thank you, friends.**


	8. Chapter 8 Text

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter- 8**

**Text**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The moonlight spilled in through the window opening and enlightened her room with its soothing effect. The night and its warmth covered the sleeping city with its darkness, it was peaceful. The table lamp on her desk was still turned on and the head-strong girl was wide awake; the scribbling sound of the pencil and her melodic heart beat was the only things that could be heard in this silent night, she was focused and yet her second mind was constantly compelling her to reminisce her past and connect it with her present situation.

She tried very hard to not think about those miserable days, but she failed to do so. Her blood was boiling and beads of perspiration formed in her tensed temple. She heaved heavily and gripped the tip of the pen harder trying to do the math work, occasionally taking the pencil for rough works.

The cold breeze will blow every now and then and ruffle past her strands of hair which crafted its way on her face, her collarbone, her neck.

She shivered and on a sudden impulse, she missed a heart beat as she recalled the feeling when Usui had exhaled on her neck while whispering in her ear. She straightened herself and looked up at the wall clock – 12:11 a.m.  
>She was feeling very sleepy, but she had to work. Suzuna was at the hospital and she had to finish her works before sunrise.<p>

She relaxed and rested her back on her chair, 'I wonder,' she surfed in her own ideas, her memories rang in her ears and her heart sang with regret. She only wished if things would change and her mom would have never had to experience this day.

_ting tong ting  
><em>

She scanned through her desk and grabbed her phone in her hand.

_TEXT MESSAGE_

Usui Takumi

Her heart skipped a beat; she made a cursory scan at the clock and was amazed at his sudden presence.

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I felt shudders running down my spine just as I read his name. Why did he text me so late at night? Eh, did he think that I…

Without much delay, I opened the message.

"_I know you are still awake. Studying probably. But I doubt your concentration. You can still tell me. I am here for you. Waiting.  
>Your pervert."<em>

What does he think of himself? This is so frustrating. Sigh, but then again, he is being generous, very generous. I wonder if I should reply. No may be it won't be right for me to reply. If he has some other intentions, then he would be at advantage, but then again he is my…my friend.

I was relentlessly shaking my feet as I worked out the calculations but for some reason the answers won't match. I felt a bit uncomfortable. I would check my phone every now and then, but it was very childish of me to do so. It was like as if I was waiting for my boyfriend to text me again. EHH! What am I saying?

I shoved myself out of my imaginary hallucinations of a stupid perverted prince charming. Yet I had an unconscious feeling which was constantly pestering me to grab the phone and reply him. My fingers were throbbing and I couldn't concentrate at all!

_ting tong ting_

That sound filled a certain feeling of relief which gushed through my bloodstream, I got this eerie feeling but this time I didn't even hesitate to glance at the sender, I was pretty confident that it was him and without wasting another second I opened the message.

_Misaki, I know you are awake. How long will you suppress your pain within yourself? How long will you hesitate? How long are you willing to carry the burden? I have seen it in your eyes; I know there is something which is constantly hurting you every time. Tell me. Please, tell me. Trust me. Please._

_Usui._

My expressions withered away as I scanned through the text. He knew all this while. He knew I was hurt, how did he know? Can he really read me? Who is he? Why is it that every time he speaks to me I feel this secure ness? I don't know how to even react to his deductions. He has been observing me all this while. Why did I not ever notice him? He was right there by my side, concerned to the fullest and yet I never understood him. I wanted to tell him last day but he seemed to have avoided my confession purposely, to give me more time to compose myself.

The chilling wind blew in my room and the pages of my copy turned uncontrollably, I looked out of the window. The scudding rags of silver cloud obscured the clear moon from time to time; the cool breeze rustled the leaves and the crickets matched its rhythmic melody with the leaves.

I looked down again at my phone in my hand; tightly gripping it in my hand I bit my lips with consternation. May be I should at least tell him.

With trembling fingers, I managed to press the buttons and type my message.

_I want to, but I just don't know where to start from. I'm just so confused that I don't even know what I should do. I am scared.  
>Misaki.<em>

I exhaled in relief and with all my courage pressed the send button.

The time ticked as I waited for his reply; my eyes grew heavy and I was practically feeling dizzy.  
>My phone buzzed in its familiar ring tone and snapped me out of my daze.<p>

_INCOMING CALL_

Usui Takumi

I was quite amazed at his curiosity about me, or more like his concern about me. I wanted to share with him, I wanted to tell him, but I didn't have the guts to even talk to him at that moment. I was all dazed.

With my heart pounding heavily, I picked up the phone.

'He..Hello,'

'Ayuzawa, are you ok?' his velvet voice was filled with concern and caught me by surprise.

'I'm fine.' My voice still trembled without any reason.

'Well, you don't seem to be fine. Sigh.' He was worried, it was obvious; but it seems that he was relieved to hear me and thus gave me my space to prepare myself for the worst start.

A prolonged moment of silence hovered upon our conversation before,

'Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't answer you back in the locker room,' I admitted, ' I was just scared after hearing what happened to my mom. I just can't seem to find a good reason for what has happened to her…'

'Ayuzawa, you need to understand that you guys just shifted to this town and there is no man in the house, she has to be worried for both of you and Suzuna,' he snapped me out, ' and she is the only working woman in the house, there is a lot which is required to run a home.'

His voice dazzled me and I got up from my table turned off the lights and got to my bed.

'Usui, you don't understand,' I was about to begin when he simply cut me off.

'Misaki, why don't you just call up your father and tell him to come over?'

I was disgusted at his thought.

'LOOK, we DON'T need HIM.' I was burning out of fury.

I realized my mistake and that he was unaware of my conditions. He was probably shocked to learn this about me.

'I'm sorry again, Usui. I didn't mean to, but…' I was cut off again by his concerned husky voice.

'Sshhh… Misa-chan, I'm here for you all night. Just tell me what happened.'

'When I was 6 years old, my father left us and ran off with another woman,' vague memories rang in my ears, 'we were financially broke too.'

'Mom managed to keep up with finance along with the society but our academic fees became a burden especially while Suzuna was not that bright. I managed to get scholarship and tried my best to make Suzuna earn, at least, half scholarship.'

I was heaving and my eyes became teary but I managed to compose myself.

'So, you are tensed about your financial requirements?' he asked, 'but, then how come you seemed to sense some sort of danger while at the hospital? He deduced something which I didn't expect him to.

'My.. mom is usually a very cheerful person, I don't expect her to b much stressful even at the hardest times of her life. I saw her sore and pale face, the last time I saw mom like that was when dad left us. However she conserved her emotions when she realized our importance. But, why now? I think he is back and somehow has contacted her. But I don't want that traitor to be anywhere near my mom. I don't want that man to ruin our lives again. She just started to live. I know he is here, but mom won't tell me no matter how much I persuade her.' I just muttered everything out at once with my eyes closed.

Tears trickled down my cheek as I try to suppress myself,

'Sshhh… Misaki, go to sleep, don't cry. I'm here with you. I won't leave you.'

His sweet voice and the cool breeze which blew in and caressed my skin allowed me to clear my mind, I was so relaxed. I felt so light. I turned to the other side and held the phone in my ear.

'Sweet dreams, I will stay awake with you till you fall asleep.'

'Good night,' his voice seemed to come from a far away place which was miles away.

I imagined him smile at me while ruffling his messed up hair.

'Us…Usui,'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey friends, i'm sorry for such a short story, but i was half asleep myself while typing this. i might have made a lot of mistakes but i dont feel like checking. hope you will enjoy the next chapter which will b published soon when i get back my sense of romance.<strong>

**Till then, please enjoy and have patience and most importantly, REVIEW!**

**A/N: please review and let me aware you about the fact the people do not have to log in to review so please write your nick name and submit your review to me in the box below... ^_^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9 Absence

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter-9**

**Absence**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Hey friends, thank you all for your love and support!<br>Last chapter was a bit low so I thought about spicing things up a bit more and suspend the situation in a hot position for some time…  
>Please look forward and REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I shoved the curtains apart and let the morning sunlight to spill in through the window. I sighed in relief and gazed at the blues with much politeness.

The earth was refreshing today, and the view of the chirping birds spreading their tiny wings in the vastness of the bright sky caused a sudden impulse in me and reminded me of the significance of such tiny, insignificant creatures of nature. I was mesmerized. A certain, unconscious, abstract feeling held me in its grasp, however it didn't hurt; in fact I was relaxed.

A flow of sensuous relief gushed through my vein and raised goosebumps all over my body. There was a realization of some sort of specific, unrecognized change in me. I was thrilled.

I shifted my gaze from the blues, and then directed my views towards the lush trees where the rustling leaves danced in its own mesmerizing beauty as the wind blew. The view filled my heart with warmth and satisfaction. I closed my eyelids and heaved contentedly.

' I wonder,' I was surfing in deep thought, 'I am just unable to identify… this feeling.'

Lifting my heavy hand slowly, I removed the strand of hair which hovered over my face and tucked it behind my ears. At that instant, my eyes caught the glimpse of my cell phone which was on the bed, untouched.

I turned my attention and swerved around, gradually approaching the cell phone, with a certain, unidentified curiosity.

The touch of the phone stimulated me to remember; I regained the memories of how I had spent last night. I gripped the phone and felt the edge of my curving lips. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Takumi's POV<p>

The sunlight seemed to ruin my day, the brightness simply took my sleep away. I heard her coming in and I knew she was already here to ruin my day, again.

I grasped the cushion and dig my head in on the other side, but how would I have escaped her techniques.

'Wake up!' that's all she said, before removing the warm bed sheet from my intensified body. I was probably still dreaming about some untold fairy tale.

'Oh my god!' her exclamation was enough to bring back me to reality with some sort of shock.

'What do you want?' I ruffled my hair and jumped up to a sitting position on my messed up bed. I was barely able to open my weary eyes.

'Don't you think that you owe me a certain explanation for such certain, spectacular and specific changes?' the hoarse voice compelled me to peep out at her with one eye, only to find her standing with her hands on her waist and staring at me and my situation with much suspicion.

I realized, at that instant, that I was still wearing my school shirt and her glaring hinted me that she had already pinpointed my cell phone which lay near my pillow. Dang it! I rubbed my face and was ready to negotiate the pain which she was about to give me.

'Well, well, look what we have here?' his humorous and teasing tone pissed me off.

I yawned and scratched my collarbone, completely uninterested in his business. I was aware of how much straightened she was now and without much a-do she was told to leave.

I already knew the subject but I didn't feel like repeating myself.

'So, I think I can guess the reasons,' bothering about his pleasures would probably cost me my freedom. God! This guy just never seems to get tired.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Misaki was fully rejuvenated and felt far better than before. She was sure that her mother would be well soon and then she would me eventually discharged from the hospital. Everything would be back to normal and there won't be any sort of problems.

Everything was going very well and life was good for her. She hummed her favorite tune and headed for school. She was eager for the day but she was unaware of the reason; she was unaware that her certain excitement was ignited due to the conversation which she had over the phone with a person who is practically affecting her daily life with a positive charm!

Anybody who would see her today would be easily able to identify the certain glow which enlightened not only her face but also her gloomy heart. She strode merrily and entered the school with a charming smile, ready to conquer all the quests at class.

She made a quick cursory scan around as she walked ahead and then finally found her target.

'Sakura! Hey, good morning.' She practically rushed through the chattering pupil and embraced her beloved friend, unexpectedly.

'Wow, that.. that was invisible,' Sakura stammered out her words.

' Oh, I'm sorry.' Misaki stumbled away from her friend.

'Ah, no that's ok, its just that you seem to look more happier.' Sakura hugged her back with warmth.

'Ah, yeah. It's just that, mom will be discharged soon and I am quite relieved. I guess that is what affects my mood.' She smiled unreasonably, as if answering herself.

She was definitely answering herself because she wasn't sure about what she wanted, what she felt and what she desired.

'Hey girls. Good morning, Misaki. Won't you give **me** a hug?'  
>the husky voice of the pervert disturbed her very aura of happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

Sigh. He sure can pop up anywhere at anyplace. Huh, he is crazy. Why would a girl even bother to hug him?

'Yeah, right!' I smirked.

Sigh. There was this sudden emptiness which worked in me. I tried to look around him but there was no one.

'Are you looking for something, or may be **someone**?**' **Igarashi teased me at my helplessness. Does it mean that he is not here yet?

Or is he not going to come today. I definitely don't want to be here alone, after school to do the council work; at least not alone with Igarashi.

'No, I was not.' I hid my curiosity and tried not to look excited.

'Misaki, it's clear on your face, dear.' I was astonished when Sakura said so, 'by the way, he is not coming today.' She whispered the other half to me.

My heart sang as his absence seemed to steal a part of my hollow heart. The unknown rejuvenated feeling disappeared in the atmosphere. But I still composed my cheery face and tagged along with them.

The day passed by and the seat behind me remained empty throughout. I stared at the empty sky. Sakura and Igarashi headed to the gym, but I didn't feel like joining them. Plus it was a free session, so it wouldn't make a difference if a skipped.

I roamed around a bit and headed to the terrace. There was an emptiness which lingered in my heart. I was constantly trying to identify but failed every time. I ran down the stairs and headed to the poolside, I watched the students practice as I trekked down the lane. My subconscious mind led me to the parking lot and I watched the brands one by one. There was a similar Lamborghini in the lot but I was not amused.

This is a school for the rich after all; it won't be surprising to see a similar car parked here. I sighed in despair and walked towards the garden. I touched the flower petals as I walked ahead, slowly. The fresh aroma of the blooming flower addicted me and I swayed my palm over the leaves and the flowers and its branches. With my heads high and gazes upon the sky I inhaled the fragrance with a soothing smile and carried on, until I felt a sudden, unfamiliar touch which startled me and I shoved my hand away at the instant.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the sight of that familiar face. I made a fist and gulped, I was practically heaving at his very touch. He simply had a hint of mischievous smile on the edge of his lips. Tilting his head sideways, he walked back a few steps till his back rested on the wall. He crossed his hands over his chest and smiled a bit more, but this time his eyes seemed to scan for something missing in my expression as I stared at him with awe.

'I thought you skipped.' That's all that I could make out before turning away from him.

All I received in return was silence. An unexpected aura spread around the garden as I slowly swerved around to face him with my fisted hand. All I saw was him standing against the wall and still staring at me with sparkling eyes. With trembling feet I managed to take a few steps towards him.

'Wh..what? Why are you, I mean,' with a stammering voice and a gloomy mind I tried to compose myself.

'Did I scare you?' his velvet voice fogged my mind.

'No..no, I..I didn't think you would come.' I managed to speak out.

He straightened himself up with much suspicion.

'So, you were waiting for me?' he deduced with a smirk and a hint of confidence.

'**No!** I wasn't,' I immediately looked away.

It seemed that my reaction was pretty obvious for him and thus he probably didn't react to me but his eyes still had that unknown sparkle. I was a bit scared though.

'It's just that,' my beginning had amused him; 'I wanted to thank you, for…for last night.'

I watched him go wide eyed from the corner of my eyes.

'I just hope that you would, at least**, **keep this just between us.' I stated.

He was simply caught by surprise and his gleaming eyes scanned mine as he walked towards me, I stepped back but he paced up with mine. I was scared; no one was there in the garden. What if he did something? He stood there intensely before me, until he burst out in a chuckle.

That smile reached his eyes and expressed him fully. I stared at him and remained transfixed.

'You..you know you always give me a surprise attack through your unexpected actions.' He spoke out in-between his laughter.

'You're welcome, Misa-chan.' He scratched the corner of his right eye with his index finger.

His gestures made me feel a bit secured and thus I relaxed myself and hesitantly smiled back at him.

The weather was just as lovely. The monsoon wind kept on blowing.

'Hey, your secret is safe with me. Don't worry.' He raised his hand towards my face, but just like before he stopped midway, and filled my heart with a little disappointment. I don't get what this feeling is, but whatever it is, it's wrong to feel this way.

'Why did you come?'

'How would I not come? After last night, I don't think I could have stayed back without seeing you before me, Misa-chan,' his concerned voice overwhelmed me.

I stared at him with a creased temple, but now he seemed to have gained confidence. He smiled at me and this time, he finally removed the strand of hair from my face and then tucks it behind my ears; he then slowly caressed my chick and literally burned me down till his fingers reached my chin. He then fished his other hand in his pocket and leaned in to face me by the eye.

'However, you can still thank me by being _**mine**_ for a day, that deal is always open for you, _**only**_.'

A strong blow of wind rushed past us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I hope all of you enjoyed today's story. It is going to get spicier in the next chapter, so hold your breath for the updates!**

**And please, please, please, tell me how it was and review. Tell me your views my fellow readers.**

**Tell me what you think.**

****You can still review even if you are not a member of this website as a guest. Just type your desired name, tell me your views and then submit below.**

**^_^  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>REVIEW<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Distance

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter-10**

**Distance**

Normal POV

The boys rushed through the corridors and the girls giggled in groups discussing about certain topics.

The birds chirped and flew away in flocks, both of them returned in silence. No one knows what had happened between them, but it was clear that a certain distance had developed.

Misaki and Takumi walked side by side, yet maintaining a certain, significant distance; there was silence between them and they never met their eyes after that.

"Misaki, where have you been?" Sakura yelled at her as she entered the hall room, while Igarashi silently eyed her with suspicion.

"Ah, yes, I.. I was in the garden." She trembled as she spoke, her face was all red and she was embarrassed to even look straight at them.

Takumi stopped at the door and leaned against the edge, after a fraction of second he finally raised his chin and scanned the entire hall and then fixed his sight on Misaki's gestures.

His appearance surely caught Igarashi and Sakura by surprise.

"I thought u said you won't come." Igarashi straightened himself and walked towards him.

"I wrapped up the mess faster than I expected, thus I dropped by," he stated while shifting his eyes from her sight.

She felt the shudders running down her shoulder as she felt him staring at her; she made a fist and bit her lips. She still didn't have the courage to look up to her friends.

Igarashi got a gut feeling that something had happened between the two, something very serious, oblivious of the situation.

The day passed away just like that, no one spoke to each other. Igarashi, quietly had been observing the two, especially Misaki.

"Hey, Takumi, are you developing an interest in her?" he tilted sideways and leaned on Takumi's desk, who was engrossed with his mathematical puzzle.

"Hmm?" He wasn't startled to the slightest; all he did was gesture Igarashi that the topic was unimportant. However, somewhere in his heart, he skipped a beat.

"Hey, are you even listening? You do know that your gradual developing interest will simply create more problems for you. Do you realize that?" He warned Takumi, as if warning him about something, something which would perhaps hang him in the precarious edge of his life.

He heaved heavily before stiffly holding his pen.  
>"Look, there is nothing called 'interest' that I'm interested about."<br>He glared at Igarashi from the corners, "There is nothing in this world that can even stop me from reaching my destination. And as for my problems, I know exactly how well cautiously I have to plan my steps." He just gave away his crooked smile at the edge of his lips and then went back in concentrating on his work.

Igarashi, on the other side, felt the shiver running down his spine as he saw that hint of smirk in his eyes, as if he was a devilish monster awaiting his prey to fall in his trap. His eyes widened as he scanned Takumi, he was frozen.

After a moment of realization, he smirked back and returned to his initial position at his desk. He eyed the young lady, as she busily consulted about the answers with Sakura, "She is going to experience something soon." He smiled and engrossed himself in his work.

The bell rang and the students rushed out of their classes, finally it was an end to another busy day at school, however the atmosphere had certain changes in it. Igarashi has stopped bothering Misaki to join her at the Council work, and Takumi simply walked along with Sakura and Misaki.

"See you tomorrow guys." Igarashi bid his farewell and left for the council room, while Sakura merrily enjoyed her girly gossip with Misaki. However, Misaki seemed to be not present in the conversation by soul, her eyes, her attitude was clearly stating the fact that she was tensed about something.

* * *

><p>I will update soon, sorry for keeping you all waiting. please be patient, i will continue updating weekly again. :)<p>

Do review

Sangeeta your review is what made me start again, and Takumi thanks for you compliment and support.

its all for my fans. :) do review again.


	11. Chapter 11 Insecurity

**Exploring attributes**

**Chapter-11**

**Insecurity**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The sun was on its way to set, flocks of birds flew off to their home, even then as so much time passed by, it didn't matter. No matter what topic was being discussed by Sakura, Misaki was just not into that conversation.

Her thoughts wavered into the past, all she could hear was her heart beating softly, as if her surrounding had disappeared and the atmosphere felt cold. She could feel the changes but she was not stable enough to identify that. What was happening? She didn't know.

"Hey, could you please wait, I forgot to get a certain book from the locker." She abruptly interrupted Sakura's words.

"Oh, ah, yeah… sure. Go ahead." Sakura was just cut off and she couldn't understand that aura of vacancy that was oozing out from the unknown, she had a hint of confused smile at the edge of her lips as she let Misaki go.

Something happened, between them, but it still seems that the entire happening had still not processed through her brains; Misaki was vacant, her heart was empty, she felt nauseated. She breathed as much as possible, taking in fresh air as much as possible.

She increased her pace as she walk through the corridors towards the locker room. Halfway there, she felt shudders running down her spine as the memories started hunting her down in slow motion. In response, she increased her pace till she started running. She ran and ran without looking anywhere till she reached the lockers, once inside she banged against her own locker and leaned her head on the locker, eventually heaving heavily and creased her temple.

"You okay?" his velvet voice diffused into her ears, her heart skipped a beat and she held her breath for a moment. Misaki, gazed from the corner of her eyes, at the lean figured which was rested on end of the last locker.

He seemed cold; he fished out one of his hands from one of his pockets, only to fix the strand of his own hair which blocked his view. Raising his head slightly, making his curve due to his larynx more visible. His skin was so white; he looked so gorgeous even after the tiring day at school. He was perfect.

Misaki, gulped.

Her lips were throbbing as she turned around sideways just to get a better view of that angelic creation of the creator. Her eyes scanned his masculine features unconsciously.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_'It's just that,' my beginning had amused him; 'I wanted to thank you, for…for last night.'_

_I watched him go wide eyed from the corner of my eyes._

_'I just hope that you would, at least__**, **__keep this just between us.' I stated._

_He was simply caught by surprise and his gleaming eyes scanned mine as he walked towards me, I stepped back but he paced up with mine. I was scared; no one was there in the garden. What if he did something? He stood there intensely before me, until he burst out in a chuckle._

_That smile reached his eyes and expressed him fully. I stared at him and remained transfixed._

_'You..you know you always give me a surprise attack through your unexpected actions.' He spoke out in-between his laughter._

_'You're welcome, Misa-chan.' He scratched the corner of his right eye with his index finger._

_His gestures made me feel a bit secured and thus I relaxed myself and hesitantly smiled back at him._

_The weather was just as lovely. The monsoon wind kept on blowing._

_'Hey, your secret is safe with me. Don't worry.' He raised his hand towards my face, but just like before he stopped midway, and filled my heart with a little disappointment. I don't get what this feeling is, but whatever it is, it's wrong to feel this way._

_'Why did you come?'_

_'How would I not come? After last night, I don't think I could have stayed back without seeing you before me, Misa-chan,' his concerned voice overwhelmed me._

_I stared at him with a creased temple, but now he seemed to have gained confidence. He smiled at me and this time, he finally removed the strand of hair from my face and then tucks it behind my ears; he then slowly caressed my chick and literally burned me down till his fingers reached my chin. He then fished his other hand in his pocket and leaned in to face me by the eye._

_'However, you can still thank me by being __**mine**__ for a day, which deal is always open for you, __**only**__.'_

_A strong blow of wind rushed past us._

* * *

><p>His snapped fingers snapped her out of her muse.<p>

She was simply startled and even more scared when she realized how close he had approached towards her again. In fear, she squeaked and slammed her back on the locker, while looking at him sideways.

Takumi, this time rested his palms on the locker right next to Misaki, and with the other hand inside his pocket leaned towards Misaki. She was heavily panting as the distance between them decreased extensively.

"Lo..look.." Misaki tried to mutter but she was too frozen.

Silence obscured the two in the frozen time.

His eyes focused into her eyes, scanning for hints of approval.

"Sorry," was the only word that he spoke using his husky, velvet, toxicating voice.

He immediately moved back, away from her, and instantly filled her heart with disappointment and her heart was once again filled with an unknown emptiness.

Takumi turned around and shoved away his delusions, he looked around in the blues around him, thinking about whatever he was about to do. He was guilty, probably. He himself didn't know what has just happened and where it was leading him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

"_Look, there is nothing called 'interest' that I'm interested about."  
>He glared at Igarashi from the corners, "There is nothing in this world that can even stop me from reaching my destination. And as for my problems, I know exactly how well cautiously I have to plan my steps."<em>

* * *

><p>His own words seemed to hunt him now, he smirked at himself.<p>

He finally composed himself.

"I'm sorry"

Misaki was still unable to process the situation in her mind. She was relieved and yet so vacant. She gradually stopped panting, but her visuals were still hazy.

"Whh.. What?" she heaved once again, confused.

Without turning around, Takumi turned his head towards the left and barely gazed at her from the corner of his eyes,

"I'm sorry for that. I know I scared you. I shouldn't have come so close to you while in the garden; you must be thinking that I was probably on the verge of kissing you. But I was just…" the words blurted out of his lips.

"What are you saying?" Misaki, revolted with red cheeks, "why would I even think of you.. that way.? I mean why, why would you kiss me? What do you think? Just cause you comforted me over the phone last night I would be developing feelings for you? Are you nuts?" she blurted out nervously, barely realizing what she was actually saying in the first place.

In the meantime, hearing her words and nervous tone, it left Takumi in amusement. He has never met any girl in her entire life who behaved this way before her. He knew clearly about her present state. He was left speechless. He was numb with widened eyes.

But he calmed down, only to turn around and give out a loud chuckle. He practically scared Misaki off. But secretly Takumi was relieved to know about Misaki's true feelings.

"Why are you laughing at me? Are you mocking me?" she was surely furious by now. Offended by his chuckling response.

"Misa-chan, you're so cute" he continued laughing till he back off to rest his spine on the lockers on the opposite side.

Misaki glared at him, with a confusing yet amusing look.

"Just forget whatever I said today, I was out of my own senses, but it seems that your blushing cheeks seem to have brought me back to my senses." Takumi smile crookedly at her as he looked straight into her eyes.

Misaki was completely flustered that she turned around and hid her face using her and.

"Honestly, I'm sorry. For being this way towards you, no matter how much I try, I just cannot resist you. I'll make sure I don't scare you of like this ever. "

Takumi's expression softened, as if he was in pain as he stated the confession. He yearned for her presence, yet denying it to himself.

Misaki on the other hand froze at his words. Takumi left the locker room in silence. But Misaki was still frozen, as if his words confessed his true feelings, which suddenly seems to have much importance in her life, in her heart. She snapped out and turned around only to find the locker room empty.

She was disappointed, but why? She didn't have the answers.

She took out the specimen paper which she had kept in a file inside the locker and headed for home, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the support.<strong>

**Please keep on Reviewing below. :)**

**Keep waiting, i hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**I was slightly in a rush. But i still hope it should be enough for this week.**

**And please, ignore the minor mistakes and do inform me about major mistakes. Review even if you're not a member of **


	12. Chapter 12 Raindrops

**Exploring Attributes**

**Chapter-12**

**Raindrops**

**Normal POV**

The week passed away, but the atmosphere remained awkward for the entire week. Everyone was busy with their own work; the weather was always sunny as usual. Every day was a new beginning for everyone, with new missions which was to be accomplished, new projects to be submitted and presentations which was to be presented. Everyone worked individually.

Misaki was always so engrossed in her studies that she nearly forgot about all the incidents that took place the previous couple of days, even Igarashi stopped annoying her and started finishing his own pending projects. Even though he was the president of the council, he tried to do all the work neatly and stopped calling Misaki for help.

Despite being in the same class, Misaki barely encountered Takumi, not even once in the cafeteria. Was she being ignored purposely? Or is she really busy that they never really bumped into each other?

Sakura's cheerful attitude has always maintained the warmth amongst the friends, however there was no specific change in Takumi's behavior even after that confession. It was as if, that conversation never took place.

* * *

><p><strong>Igarashi's POV<strong>

"When you integrate something like this one, you always have to use the _UV _method, if you don't …." The teacher continued with his lecture, but I wasn't really listening.

Well, its not because I know about it already, but it is because I'm too busy thinking about Takumi.

Something is definitely not right about him. Sigh.

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and turned my gaze to look at the front left seat.

I watched her solve the math problem with so much concentration. I smirked at myself. Silly girl, ever since the semester exam dates are declared, she seems to become more engrossed with her studies.

I dazed into my memories.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ah, Sakura, how come you're taking two of everything today?_" _i had asked Sakura at the cafeteria yesterday._

"_Oh, yeah, you see Misaki is really busy solving the physics worksheet that I thought about getting her some food myself, since she won't come up no matter what I say." She smiled widely and left._

_With an astonishing expression I went to the table, well our table, and the one in which all of us sit together. And as usual Takumi wasn't there. But I was more surprised to see Misaki. With a good luck charm tied to her forehead, she solved the worksheet like a monster. _

I chuckled out a bit too loud while reminiscing that moment.

"Yes, Mr. Igarashi, what is so funny about Ms. Misaki that you haven't told us about?" I was startled when the teacher abruptly called me up.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Misaki's concentration instantly drifted from her math problem and shudders ran down her spine, she immediately turned around to look at that person.

Yes, with widened eyes she only saw a blank expression on Igarashi's face, which in fact scared her since she has never really thought about Igarashi frequently after the council incident. She creased her forehead the next moment after realizing that she was being observed by him, and she doesn't even know for how long?

"Sigh," he composed himself, "Well, it is funny, that at a school like Miyabigaoka, she really studies a lot in comparison with the rest, since she is the only one fighting for the scholarship." He sarcastically ended his statement and then started scribbling the math equation on his copy.

"Well, I hope you won't disturb the class again, and learn something positive from what you have observed." The teacher picked up the duster to erase the board for the next part of the math.

There was a slight hint of laughter in the entire classroom and the statement merely irritated Igarashi very badly that he broke the tip of his pencil. "Annoyance." He thought.

"Misaki, please turn around." The teacher requested Misaki.

That is exactly when she realized that she was so frozen at the realization of being watched.

"Ahh, yes." She mumbled the words and turned to focus in her math problem.

**Misaki's POV**

The corridor rather seemed more crowded than usual as I walked. I did bring everything with me, didn't I? Let me check.

Hmm, math, worksheets and physics theory sheet. All is here.

"Did you see Takumi glare at Igarashi the moment he was smiling while watching Misaki?" a girl stated with much concern, and Misaki just happened to stop at that very instant, strengthening her grip on the copies in her hand.

"Yeah, I saw him too; it was as if he didn't like Igarashi checking her out." The girls chuckled.

My heart literally skipped a beat.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I stared at him with a creased temple, but now he seemed to have gained confidence. He smiled at me and this time, he finally removed the strand of hair from my face and then tucks it behind my ears; he then slowly caressed my chick and literally burned me down till his fingers reached my chin. He then fished his other hand in his pocket and leaned in to face me by the eye._

_'However, you can still thank me by being __**mine**__ for a day, which deal is always open for you, __**only**__.'_

**_FLASHBACK _**

"_Honestly, I'm sorry. For being this way towards you, no matter how much I try, I just cannot resist you. I'll make sure I don't scare you of like this ever. "_

_Takumi's expression softened, as if he was in pain as he stated the confession. He yearned for her presence, yet denying it to himself._

_Misaki on the other hand froze at his words. Takumi left the locker room in silence._

**Normal POV**

She gulped remembering the memories.

"I just hope that the two hotties don't fall for that flat screen, it would be such a waste!" the girls chuckled louder and enjoyed.

The atmosphere drastically changed to what it seemed to be a fire burning down ready to erupt as lava from the volcano. She gritted her teeth and forcefully strode forward as fast as possible.

A hand approached her and rested on her left shoulder. The feeling for her was intense, yet the hand seemed like the fire extinguisher which cooled down her entire body intensity.

**Misaki's POV**

With a startling response, I turned to look at the person behind me.

Takumi, he came to me, I can't even remember the last time…

I almost lost my grip on my copies and papers, but his fast reflex motion saved them from falling, but also made contact with my hand at that instant in order to tighten the grip.

I was confused, my fingers seemed to have burned out by his smooth contact, and his scent was intoxicating my brain cells. What was this feeling? My heart rate has increased and I just can't stop looking at him. I was probably heaving so heavily that I felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" his velvet voice snapped me out my delusions.

At that instant I stepped back and detached myself from his intense contact which seemed to last for decades, I started making fist and rubbing the contacted region with my other hand.

"Ah, yeah.. yes I'm ok." I mumbled my words out, still very freaked out to what just happened.

He withdrew his hand and tilted his head down to stare at me in the eyes with more depth. My throat parched for water. I almost bit the corners of my lips.

"You don't look ok to me." His concern just made my heart throb faster than ever.

"Hmm? No, no I'm fine." I forced out a slight convincing smile.

The loud noise of the shuddering thunder shook me from musing thoughts. It startled Takumi too, well to some extent.

Both of us glanced outside through the windows in the corridor, the clouds have already obscured the clear sky with darkness and the only visible lights were produced every now and then with the sound of the crashing thunder. It was going to rain very heavily; suddenly the corridor seemed to be deserted with much silence. The whizzing sound of the fast wind escaped through the slime openings of the windows.

Everyone already left for home, the only ones left at the campus was probably the ones with extra work. We stood there for quite a while gazing at the fierce sky.

"Ah, oh my, I should get going. If it starts raining, it will be difficult for me to return home." I intentionally broke the silence and wanted to leave immediately, probably fearing that I might entangle myself in another awkward situation with him. Yes, I was trying to avoid him, if only I could do it with for efficiency.

Takumi simply turned to look at me with much surprise. Yet, his face, it had the slightest expression on them.

"You don't have any extra class?" he fished his hands into his pockets and fully turned around to face me after viewing the dark sky.

"ah, no apparently I don't have any. See ya, I'm getting late. Bye" the words rushed out of my mouth and without delaying further I gushed out through the corridors towards the exit.

Phew, that went smooth. If I had delayed any further he would have probably messed up with me even more. But, why am I running away from him? Yeah I mean I owe him a lot. He helped me and also supported me when my mom was sick, but then again those words, that confession.. Sigh. I don't get it. What did he mean back then at the locker room? What does he mean by that?

With all these absurd thoughts flowing through my mind, I quickly packed my stuff inside my school bag and ran outside the academy.

I'm getting very late. Mom must be worried sick by now. Takumi is such a disturbance in my mind. Ugh I just can't stand him and he says he can't resist me, such an idiot. What does he think he wants from me? Oh god, help me. I'm again thinking about that rude, cold, alien from another planet. Why do I always end up thinking about him?

I quickly snapped out of my random silly thoughts. Damn, the rain is so heavy. I searched for my umbrella in my bag, sigh, but it wasn't there. I hoped for it to be inside my locker, so I rushed into the locker room and searched for it, but it wasn't there. Great, how am I supposed to go home now?

"They must me having a very serious conversation." the sound of the girl caught my attention.

"Yeah, I saw that stern expression on Takumi's face too."

That name made my heart rattle faster than ever. The more i run away from him, his thoughts just keep on barging in my brain. I can't wait any longer. What if he comes to the locker room like that day? No, no that can't happen. I must leave immediately.

With all my belongings in my bag, I shoved it on my back and rushed out of the locker room, outside. Sigh. Darn, it is raining. I can't wait, i shouldn't wait. I must leave.

I took out the clip board from my bag and used it as a shade before striding out through the rain. It was cold and the rain was heavy, the roads were completely deserted, i encountered pedestrians only once in a while and the vehicles were nowhere to be seen.

I have been walking for so long, and yet i can't find any transport, this was really frustrating. I walked down the lane and found the isolated bus stand.

If i wait for a few minutes i don't think that would harm me much, after all my legs are already tired and it's so cold, i quietly sat on the bench.

I closed my eyes and breathed.

I could feel my wrinkled fingers as i rubbed my hand, my body was shivering in cold, my lips were wet and sore, the sound of the rain drops continued playing its own tune, silence was everywhere. It was as if the voice of the world has drowned in the rain. My throat parched. I gazed the flow of rain, and stood up and walked a few steps away from the bench, a few inches outside the shade. I let my lips part, allowing the rain drops to make its way inside my mouth. It was sweet, the rain water.

I held my head high and felt the rain trickling down my cheek.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dad, why is the rain water sweet?" i reminisced as the little girl tasted the water droplets in her hand. She was happy, happy to be in her father's lap._

_"Hmm, well that is because whenever there is sorrow in our lives, god makes rain fall on the earth to wash away our sorrows and fill them with happiness and sweetness." he pecked on the cheek of his daughter. _

_Three of them were very happy, he was happy that his wife will be blessed with another child growing in her womb._

_"Really?" the little girl giggled._

_"Yes," the happy family happily smiled as they walked together under the shade of the umbrella on that rainy night._

The cold breeze brushed past my face and i smiled. I gazed at the open sky. It's time to go home, sigh. I was chilled by the cold rain.

I winked at myself. Such silly thought.

**Normal POV**

The shade of the umbrella hovered above her blocking the raindrops from drenching her further.

Her heart immediately sang in sorrow and surprise.

"Dad," she thought out loud.

He took a step closer and ducked inside the shelter of the umbrella next to her.

"Did you say something?" that velvet voice startled her and at the same time drowned her in emotional attachment towards the man providing shelter to her in the moment when she felt all alone, lurking aimlessly in her life.

She turned her head and tears trickled down her wet cheeks, her eyes were red.

The man focused into her sorrowful eyes and gritted his teeth.

His hands yearning to approach her cheeks and wipe off what seemed like tears to him; he gripped the umbrella more firmly and allowed his fisted hand to seek her cheek.

She was still frozen, all she could do was heave heavily and her watery eyes continued to shower, she couldn't think. She was numb, trying to find some shelter in the depths of his eyes.

Takumi's long fingers removed the dripping strand of hair out of the view of her eyes; he then slowly wiped a drop of tear from her cheek. Her pounding heart beat drowned in the tune of the heavy rainfall.

He fingers traced down her cheeks as he moved closer to her under the umbrella in the middle of the isolated roadside. Misaki was too numb to realize her feelings; all she could do was close her eyes as she felt her cheek being touched by the cold fingers of the young man who stood before her. Her mind was too cloudy to process anything. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Her lips throbbed.

Takumi scanned her face as if memorizing her features; he knew what he was doing. He could feel her; he knew he would not be able to stop himself any more.

He was still going to give in to her. He traced down to Misaki's lips and cupped her face. He couldn't stop himself. He knew she was expecting him more now. He knew that now she wouldn't revolt back if he stepped forward. He caressed her lips with his thumb finger and calmed her throbbing lips.

He couldn't resist her further. She responded to his touch, parting her lips she invited him in unconsciously.

Takumi gradually closed the distance between them and without further ado leaned in towards the women before him, without much thought he softly took her lower lips in between his own and licked it.

Shudders ran down Misaki's body, she could feel those tender lips on hers; her body was in contact with him. She could feel him get wet due to her already drenched clothes, but she didn't care much about that. She wanted to react, kiss him back, but she was numb.

Takumi slowly parted his lips away, but before he could Misaki grabbed his arms, Misaki's heart clenched and she grasped his blazer frantically. Takumi breathed out for a moment and chuckled. But he didn't stop. He smooched his lips further in her lips.

It was cold, but they were warm.


End file.
